An Eternal Punishment
by Eediva
Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the four year old devil to look after. Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel, child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Eternal Punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the four-year-old devil to look after.

Warnings: physical/emotional abuse by Dean... don't shoot me, this is still gonna be as light-hearted as possible, I mean come on! It's Lucifer! It'll be as light-hearted as Lucifer lets it. Possible spoilers

A/N: the idea came from the many kid-fics online. Sam, Dean and hell even Cass have been de-aged, so i thought I'd try the idea, I mean I work with kids, it can't be that bloody hard. On another note, are there any Bobby being de-aged fics?

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter One: Choices are made.

* * *

Sam watched as his brother pace the small aisle from the wooden bench he had seated himself on. They were inside a small chapel on the island of Samoa, waiting for the angels to return from wherever the hell they had disappeared too. Dean was nervous; not that Sam blamed him, he was worried too. Both their angels had left with the garrison to deal with what was left of Lucifer and Dean was naturally worried about Castiel's safety, as was Sam for Gabriel.

Much had happened in the last four years since Lucifer's rise.

* * *

_Half a year after the Trickster revealed himself as Gabriel, the archangel returned, with Michael (dressed as their hunters younger brother Adam, which of course infuriated Dean) by his side and a promise to help fight the devil, the two hunters and the weakening seraph finally had the forces of heaven behind them. Michael had a begrudged Zachariah apologize to the brothers for the pointless abuse they had suffered, and had Raphael apologize to Castiel for smiting him._

_Castiel refused to leave Dean's side that day, he almost seemed scared to be left alone with any one of his brothers, but when one of the other seraphs approached him asking about his miraculous returned, the angel found himself flustered by the several angels excited by the prospect that their Father was possibly alive._

_Gabriel had taken Michael aside, knowing the truth behind Castiel's return, demanding the archangel told the seraph the truth about who had resurrected the seraph. Michael had replied with a simple smile, claiming that their younger siblings needed their hope that perhaps one day their Father would return. Gabriel shrugged and claimed he was going to make Sam his before he disappeared leaving an amused Michael behind._

_The youngest hunter had resisted at first but soon enough he was opening his heart to the archangel; other things were opened too._

_Of course, his older brother and his angel danced around their feelings for almost a year, eying each other intensely until one of the angels blew up and said it to them straight. Some of the other angels had objected to the unions, but before Dean could tell them were to go, Gabriel beat him to the punch putting Zachariah in his place with a simple but effective prank._

_It was November the 2nd, 2011 when Dean finally decided to make himself a new set of memories on the day of his mother's anniversary, taking Castiel to his own little version of heaven in the backseat of the Impala._

_A month and a half later, Christmas Eve, Dean had set the archangel who was to possess him straight. He sat the angel down and slowly explained to him the only way in hell Dean was ever going to say yes was if Sam was kept out of the whole bargain; Kept away from Lucifer and kept from his apparent destiny._

_Michael argued that destiny couldn't be changed, but Dean snapped that God, according to every religion was supposed to be everlasting! Was it God's destiny to die? After a few more harsher words aimed at the angel, the angel dressed as his younger brother pouted and nodded, his eyes wide with the thought of making his own choices._

_Dean was amused to say the least, here he was speaking to the oldest being in the galaxy, and the archangel was worried about the decisions he had to make. The hunter left to find his brother, his angelic companion and Bobby, celebrating Christmas for what could have been the last time._

_Bobby was surprised that night when Gabriel tipped him out of his wheelchair so casually and chuckled when the hunter stood up slowly, wondrously stunning the two younger hunters. Bobby thanked the angel with a thump across the head and a mutter of the word idjit, though the angel knew deep down the hunter was overjoyed._

_A week later, Michael had returned and almost hesitantly agreed to Dean's compromise. Of course, he was met with outrage from the brethren with only Castiel, Gabriel and a handful of the angels loyal to Gabriel on his side. Though silencing them wasn't a difficult task and soon enough the destiny card had been changed. Sam was taken somewhere safe; a destination only Dean and Michael knew of, not even Sam was sure where he was when he arrived in what Gabriel called the safe house._

_Once he was inside, he was alone for the next few months with nothing but a laptop to communicate to Bobby Singer. Dean was no longer Dean; but Michael in Dean searching the four corners of the world for his devilish brother._

_Finally though, in the middle of March, in the year 2013, Michael found the devil sitting on a throne in Rome, surrounded by fresh corpses. Needless to say Lucifer was taken by surprise. He was so sure he'd be in his vessel before Michael even found Dean, and while he contemplated this shock Michael took him down._

_Victory over the devil was imminent. He was overpowered, out-weaponed, and simply beat by the time the sun had set. Trapped in a ring of fire and depowered, his grace removed and by all means left a human in the vessel he despised._

_Michael disappeared, leaving the stunned devil with Gabriel and many other angels who where all cheering for joy. Gabriel was entertaining his brothers and sister in the hall with a song on a trumpet he conveniently found in the hall, once he; Azrael and Zachariah buried the dead. Songs of praise were sung as Michael disappeared with Lucifer's grace in his reach; searching for a place to put the pure white fire._

_Once he had returned from the place chosen to store Lucifer's grace, he released himself of Dean, returning to the empty vessel that belonged to Dean's youngest brother. Dean awoke startled but pleased to find himself in one piece and staring up at his little brother. Sam was as startled as Dean, because one minute he was watching the Young and the Restless repeats and the next he was in a chapel with his brother waiting for the return of the archangel._

* * *

"He should be back soon," Dean grumbled, still pacing.

"Dean, you're wearing out the ground," Sam pointed out. "So- so Lucifer's gone?"

"No, just powerless," Dean replied, "Mike removed his grace. He's powerless, no idea what there gonna do with him, but it ain't our problem."

As Sam nodded confused the sound of wings flapping caught their attention, and the screeches of a child took the brothers by surprise. Gabriel pushed past two of his siblings to take Sam into his arms and planted a long, desperate kiss on the man; it had been months. Castiel walked over, almost shyly towards Dean, timidly before Azrael gave him a push, almost knocking the seraph over. Dean caught him in his arms and grinned over the angel's shoulder at the raven-haired angel.

"You're okay?" Castiel asked, quietly. His grip around Dean's hand tightened as another holler from behind them baffled Dean. The hunter looked at Michael to find the eldest being carrying a small child in his arms. The child struggled to get out of the man's arms, biting aimlessly at the angel, throwing a huge wobbly.

"Dont even think about it," Michael warned when Zachariah raised a hand above the child. "And you. Put a sock in it!"

The child continued to screech and sob and struggle as Dean moved back from the kid.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, swallowing as the boy looked up at him, eyes bright blue and wet.

"This is Lucifer," Michael sighed, "I was supposed to kill him, but I couldn't."

"Blasphemy! Father ordered you to-"

"Bite your tongue! He's gone and so are his orders," Michael growled at Zachariah. Sam and Dean's eyes widened as Lucifer stuck his tongue out at the lesser archangel. "I will not kill my brother, and nor will any of you. That's not an order, but a warning!"

"So, what are you gonna do with him," Sam asked. The devil had stopped struggling and was lying limp in Michael's arms watching Sam curiously as Gabriel pulled back a strand of hair from the man's long mane.

"Well, my brothers and I have much work to do now," Michael said softly. "There are many lives we can still help but I can't leave Lucifer anywhere. He may get hurt. I was wondering if you would take him in; raise him as your son Dean."

"NO!" the screech came from the bundle in his arms, before Dean could object himself. "No Dean! NO!"

"Shush!" Michael hissed.

"I agree with the kid," Dean said, looking at the boy disgusted, "I don't want anything to do with that son of a bitch!"

Azrael cleared in throat.

"Right, sorry," Dean sighed.

"Please, I know I am asking a lot, but I can't hurt him," Michael murmured. Dean looked up at the angel who wore his youngest brother face and cursed inwardly. He was greeted with a sad puppy face and winced.

"Fine," Dean sighed, "Damn puppy faces."

"Dean, I don't think this is a good idea," Sam said, watching the devil nervously.

"It'll be fine Uncle Sammy," Dean sighed, as Michael walked closer towards the hunter, holding the squirming child out.

"No! Nonononono!" Lucifer chanted as Dean pulled the small boy into his arms, and tightened his grip on the squirming package. "I don't want! No!"

"I am sorry," Michael winced as he sent the brothers away to Bobby's. Gabriel thumped his older brother across the back as Castiel tilted his head. "He's going to drive them crazy."

"That's if they don't kill him first," Gabriel grinned. "So, what changed your mind about killing Lucifafa?"

"Could you?" Michael asked, Gabriel smirked at him, "Forget I asked."

"This is outrageous!" Zachariah snarled. "Father wanted that filthy thing killed! Not turned into a child- the-"

"And I don't give a damn anymore what Father wanted," Michael snapped, "This is the right thing to do. Now get out of my sight you worthless parasite."

Zachariah sneered at the archangel but left, along with the rest of the garrison. Gabriel and Castiel remained behind as Michael turned to them.

"Gabriel, Cass, stay with your men," Michael smiled, "I- we can handle things without you, and look after our brother for me, at least until I can return to claim him again."

Before either angel could reply Michael disappeared.

* * *

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the four year old devil to look after.

Warnings: possible physical/emotional abuse by Dean... don't shoot me, this is still gonna be as light-hearted as possible, I mean come on! It's Lucifer! It'll be as light-hearted as Lucifer lets it. Possible spoilers

A/N: the idea came from the many kid-fics online. Sam, Dean and hell even Cass have been de-aged, so i thought I'd try the idea, I mean I work with kids, it can't be that bloody hard. On another note, are there any Bobby being de-aged fics?

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter Two: But Lucifer doesn't agree with them.

* * *

"Sit down," Dean grumbled as he placed the child on the nearest chair and stared down at the child unimpressed. "Who the hell dressed you?"

The child didn't reply, as he squirmed uncomfortably. He was dressed in an orange shirt three sizes too big and a pair of bright pink shorts which looked ridiculous on the three year old boy's frame. Dark blonde locks curled around his ears and covered his eyes, bright blue. He glared at the hunter, pouting, as Bobby walked into the room carrying a cheese sandwich and a glass of warm milk and placed it before the child. Lucifer looked at it disdainfully.

"Dont want it," he said, closing his eyes and sticking his nose in the air. Dean growled at the child and sat beside him roughly.

"You're gonna eat that damn sandwich, and drink the bloody milk and say thank you, got it!"

"No," Lucifer shook his head, eyes still shut tight.

"Dean, maybe he isn't hungry," Sam suggested, feeling a little awkward around the child who was once the worst nightmare of humanity. But something else bothered him more, "Why is he in pink shorts?"

"If he isn't hungry, then he can say 'sorry Uncle Bobby, but I'm not hungry, Dean said, moodily, "Not 'dont want it!' And I have no idea why he's in pink shorts."

"He's gonna need some clothes," Bobby grumbled rolling his eyes.

"No, don't want clothes," Lucifer's squeaky voice yelped.

"Is no your favourite word?" Dean hissed.

"No," Lucifer shook his head. Dean growled, lifting the boy off the chair and onto the ground, before he pulled the boy along with him as he headed outside to his car. The three men missed the frightened look the child gave Dean as he dragged him along.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Gonna go market," Dean replied, "Get him some clothes."

"Alright," Sam said, "Why don't you leave him here?"

"Cause I have no idea what size clothes to get him," Dean shrugged, ignoring the boy struggling to free himself of Dean's grip. "Come on, dipstick."

"No, don't wanna go," Lucifer shook his head. "wanna stay wit' Sam! Don't like you!"

"And I don't care," Dean growled, as he tossed the boy into the car and buckled him in. He stomped over to the other side, childishly before he slid into the car and revved up the engine. As the Impala purred to life, AC DC roared to life, startling the child. His little hands covered his ears as Angus Young sang of _Skies on Fire_. "what? You don't like ACDC?"

"No," Lucifer said, watching Dean as he turned the music down and drove off. Beside ACDC playing in the background, the next few minutes were quiet. Lucifer continued to stare up at Dean, with a contemplative look on his face.

"What?"

"Why do you have lots of dots on your nose?" the child asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's how your daddy made me," Dean replied. Lucifer looked even more confused. "What?"

"You're my daddy," Lucifer said, softly, "Michael said so."

"I'm not your daddy," Dean snapped, "I'm just you're unlucky guardian stuck with you for the next few days, or weeks. God, I hope its days and weeks. If this is permanent I'm gonna kill Michael."

The hunter missed the wobbling lip and sad eyes the boy gave him as he over took a truck and turned into the next street, finally arriving at the local shops. He parked the car and unbuckled himself and the boy.

"Alright, get- Cass! What have I told you about sneaking up on me!" Dean snapped as the angel appeared sitting in the backseat.

"Sorry," Castiel apologized, "I came to see if you required assistance with Lucifer."

"No, he's good," Dean shrugged looking down at the three year old, "Well, as good as the devil can be."

"What's a _debil_?" Lucifer asked. Dean looked over his shoulder at the angel.

"Michael said he wouldn't recall who he is exactly," Castiel said, "His memory will be a little obscure. Eventually he'll forget everything about his past."

"What's obs-ed-cured?" Lucifer repeated the word slowly.

"Ambiguous," Castiel replied,

"What's amber- goo-us?" Lucifer asked, hazily as Dean rolled his eyes for the fifteenth time that day.

"It means vague," Castiel replied, his head tilting with confusion.

"What's vague?"

"Vague mean's-"

"Vague mean's you're both idiots," Dean snapped, "Seriously, Cass, go and get the damn trolley, Lucifer, hold my hand."

"No," Lucifer said, shaking his head so Dean simply grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him along. The boy had to run, his feet carrying him quickly as Dean's long strides sped up to the angel who was struggling with a shopping cart. Dean chuckled as he pulled the boy into his arms and settled him inside the trolley's baby seat, buckling the three year old down. "Dont like this."

"Dean, Michael gave me this card," Castiel said, handing the hunter a credit card. "He said it is for the child's expenses."

"My stomach is being an idiot," Lucifer said, as his stomach growled in agreement.

"We'll go and get some pie," Dean smirked, pushing the trolley forward chuckling as Lucifer's small feet swung back and forth.

"No pie," Lucifer said, shaking his head. "I want lollies."

"Uh, no," Dean smirked, "A good growing boy needs pie."

"No, no pie, good boy needs lollies," Lucifer said, nibbling on his thumb.

"Smartass," Dean chuckled, as he pushed the trolley into the store. "Come on Cass."

The angel followed the hunter to the children's clothing, watching as the young child stared around the store wide-eyed and curious.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"Don't call me daddy," Dean said, "its Dean."

"No, daddy," Lucifer said, smiling a cheeky dimply smile. "Still hungry."

"We'll get you some clothes first though okay," Dean grinned, "And then we'll get some pie."

"Lollies," Castiel corrected, "He wants lollies."

"Cass, he's three, he doesn't need lollies," Dean said, curtly, "Beside, uncle Gabriel will probably stock him up on crap anyway. Now, he needs some briefs, a few shirts, shorts, a jacket- hey this one's nice. What do you think Luce? Leather jacket, gorgeous isn't she."

"No, I like that one," Lucifer said, pointing at the dark green hooded jacket. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not you too," Dean sighed, but he grabbed the jacket anyway and threw it into the trolley. "It might be a little big for you but you'll grow into it. Meh, we'll get the leather one too. Uh Cass, how much is on the card?"

"Michael said as much as you need," Castiel said, looking through the t-shirts, before he pulled one out. "Dean, look. I think you might like this shirt."

"AC DC," Dean chuckled, "What do you think, kid?"

"No," Lucifer shook his head, "Don't want."

"He doesn't like AC DC," Dean informed Castiel, but he still threw the shirt into the trolley, along with another three shirts and a couple of jeans and track pants. "Where the hell are the briefs?"

"There!" Lucifer pointed over to a large pair of shoes. Made of plastic; bright orange, they terrified Dean. "I want those ones!"

"Ooohhh kay," Dean murmured as he pushed the trolley deeper into the children's section until nothing but toys, and little clothes surrounded them. "Where'd Cass go?"

"Dunno," Lucifer shrugged, running a little finger across the back on Dean's hands, along the deep veins. "What are they?"

"Veins," Dean replied, as he tossed another item of clothing into the trolley. "Finally. Alright, too big, too small, too gay, too orange, too old- ah, here we go, perfect."

"What are those?"

"Briefs," Dean said, as he tossed in two five packs of briefs in the trolley. "Should get you some singlets too."

Lucifer shook his head as his stomach grumbled again. Dean chuckled as the boy's attention turned to something behind the hunter. His blue eyes stared intensely at the object, as Dean turned to find the boy looking at a small cheetah plush toy dangling against a rack, almost about to topple over the bench. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the trolley out of the kids section, ignoring the look in the child's eyes as they walked away from the animal.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Sam jumped as a hand landed comfortably on his rear with an echoing smack. He was leaning over one of the spare beds changing the sheets. "Gabriel! What have I told you about sneaking up on me? And get your hand off my ass!"

"Your ass is my ass now," Gabriel smirked, pulling the much younger man in near, before he nibbled hard on the hunter's ear. Sam's foot thumped uncontrollably until he slapped the angel away, annoyed as the angel chuckled amused by Sam's foot. "So, how's my little big brother going?"

"Dean's taken him to get some clothes," Sam replied, "I'm just getting a bed ready for him. So uh, are you gonna come tonight?"

"Are you gonna be butt naked and spread?"

"Charmer, aren't you?" Sam grinned, walking away from the angel.

"Another thing to scar your brother with," Gabriel smirked.

* * *

"Boy! Bobby spent all day cooking! Eat your food!" Dean bellowed at the child sitting beside him. Lucifer shook his head, as Castiel looked on confused, Gabriel amused and Bobby and Sam appeared rather annoyed.

"Dean if he isn't hungry he doesn't have to eat," Sam sighed.

"He hasn't eaten anything not even that pie I gave him earlier! He has to eat, and he isn't leaving this table until he does," Dean snapped, "It's spaghetti, how can he not like it."

"Well, I'm done," Bobby sighed, "You can clean up once he finishes."

Dean made a face as Lucifer picked up a strand of spaghetti and stared at it distastefully and it wriggled in his fingers.

"Well, Cass and I have gotta go," Gabriel chuckled, "Mike's called, he needs some help."

"He did?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Gabriel lied easily.

"When will you be back?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow," Castiel replied, "Possibly."

"Tonight," Gabriel corrected. "Luce, you may wanna have a bath tonight, you stink."

"No, I don't," Lucifer said, angrily. "Daddy! Tell him!"

"Eat your spaghetti and then I will!"

"It taste like_ poo-poo_," Lucifer whined, "I don't want it!"

"LUCIFER! YOU EAT YOUR FOOD! NOW! OR ELSE!"

"Okay," the child nodded, blue eyes widened frightfully.

"Heh, Father should have created Dean a few millennia ago," Gabriel chuckled as the small boy slowly began to munch on the pasta.

* * *

"Alright, now lie down," Dean yawned, it was well past midnight and Lucifer was strolling around his bedroom, eyes wide and alert. "Get on your bed Lucifer!"

"But I'm not tired, daddy," Lucifer said as he climbed on his bed and began to jump up and down; his blondish curls bouncing up and down with him. "Can I have more chocolate? It was nummy!"

"What the hell is nummy?" Dean asked, "And where the hell did you get chocolate?"

"Uncle Glabliel gave it to me," Lucifer replied, showing Dean an empty wrapper, there was another four scattered on the ground. "Can I have more! Pluh-lease!"

"No," Dean snapped, "I'm gonna kill that idiot, now lie down!"

"But I'm not-"

"LIE DOWN!"

Lucifer dropped like a nail and watched the hunter as he pulled a blanket over the child.

"Now close your eyes and sleep!"

"Okay daddy,"

"Don't call me daddy," Dean snapped as he switched off the light and headed to his room, cursing Michael under his breath.

"Daddy I want water!"

"Go to sleep!" Dean snapped.

"Okay daddy,"

"Jesus H. Christ!" Dean muttered, as he collided into his angel. "Oh, hey angel."

"Is he asleep?" Castiel asked, staring intently at the door that hid the little boy.

"No," came Lucifer's voice as the sound of bed springs echoed.

"Don't make me come in there!" Dean warned, "That idiot brother of yours gave him some chocolate! I don't know when he gave it to the brat, but when I see the idiot, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Come on," Castiel smiled, pulling Dean along, "You need some rest."

* * *

Sorry that took a while. But been busy with Real Life.

Not that I'm complaining, well, I'm off to watch ACDC live whoooo!

Peace and Chicken Grease. We salute you!

Afro!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the four year old devil to look after.

Warnings: there is physical/emotional abuse by Dean in this chapter.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter Three: Accidents and schools

* * *

"Daddy."

Dean grumbled and rolled over ignoring the little voice by his side.

"Daddy, wake up."

A small finger poked him in the shoulder. Dean moaned in annoyance and turned back to the child groggily, "What?"

"Someone poured wet, stinky stuff on my jammies," Lucifer pouted. Dean groaned angrily as he saw the wet stain against the boy's crotch.

"Damn it," Dean grunted, sliding out of his warm bed moodily. "We have a toilet for this shit, Lucifer!"

"I think it was uncle Glabliel, cause I stole his chocolate," Lucifer whispered, seriously.

"I thought you said he gave it to you," Dean growled, his eyes narrowing. Lucifer swallowed, "You ever do that again, and _I'll cut your hand off_, _okay_?"

"Okay," Lucifer whimpered, nodding vigorously.

"Now, get in the bath, I'll give you a clean."

"No! I don't wanna have a bath," Lucifer whined, "It's too wet."

"You're already too wet!" Dean sighed. "Go on, I'll see you there in a minute."

"Okay, daddy," Lucifer nodded.

"Don't call me daddy," Dean sighed, impatiently. "I aint your daddy."

"Yes, you are," Lucifer said, "Michael said so."

"Michael is an idiot," Dean muttered, as Lucifer disappeared towards the bathroom.

* * *

"A,B,C,D, M, S,G,I, W, F, U, C,K,Y,L,E," Lucifer sang, as he sat in a bathtub full of lukewarm water and bubbles. Dean smiled watching as the child spun around and around, splashing the water everywhere in the bathroom, "Daddy! Can we go to the shop again? I wanna ride in the big grey thing with wheels!"

"It's a trolley, and no," Dean replied. "Come on, time's up. Gotta have breakfast."

"Not hungry," Lucifer whined, "I wanna stay in here; the water is nice."

"You'll catch a cold," Dean said, grabbing a towel. "Pull the plug, kiddo."

"_No_!" Lucifer cried, "I'll get sucked in!"

"You're not gonna get sucked in, you're too big," Dean chuckled.

"No, I'm not," Lucifer said, shaking his head, vigorously.

"Come on, don't be an idiot," Dean warned, turning on the tap, "Stand up so I can rinse the soap off."

"Okay," Lucifer pouted; as he slowly stood up, clutching Dean's wrist for support as he watched the water disappeared through the dark hole, frightfully. Dean poured several tubs of clean water over the child's head and shoulders before he wrapped him up with a large towel and carried him towards the heater in his own room where the boy's clothes sat waiting.

"Okay, get dressed," Dean ordered, sitting on his bed and switching on the radio. Rolling Stones blared, as the boy slowly got dressed.

"Daddy, my shirt isn't listening to me, it's being silly," Lucifer whined as he tried to push his head through the sleeve. Dean pulled the boy close and assisted the child with his silly shirt. "Can I have a bath again tonight?"

"Maybe, and stop calling me daddy," Dean sighed, moodily, "Now, come on, let's go eat."

"YEAH!" Lucifer jumped for joy before he ran right into the door with a thud. He fell backwards and landed flat on his bum. Dean froze and winced as the boy's shoulders shook and finally after a minute he began to bawl his eyes out. "Daddy! It hurts! Daddy!"

"You're okay," Dean sighed, rubbing the child's nose gently before he hoisted the child into his arms and carried him into the kitchen. Dean looked surprised as the boy snuggled in his arms, nuzzling into his neck tiredly yawning. "What? You didn't sleep last night?"

"No, Glabliel said there was a scuzzlebutt under my bed," Lucifer said shaking his head, Dean's brow rose. What _the hell was_ a scuzzlebutt? "But then my eyes fell asleep after anyway, and I think that's when Glabliel wet my pants- oh no! Maybe it was the scuzzlebutt! Daddy! I'm scared! The scuzzlebutt's gonna eat me up."

"It's okay; I'll kill that scuzzlebutt when I see him," Dean growled, "stupid angels."

* * *

"Hey, Luce did you have a good sleep?" Bobby asked, as Dean plopped the boy on the nearest seat and sat beside him. Feathers flapped and Castiel appeared beside Dean smiling down at the child.

"He wet himself,"

"No, a scuzzlebutt wet my pants," Lucifer replied, moodily, "It wouldn't let me sleep last night!"

Bobby chuckled, before he looked up at Dean. "What's a scuzzlebutt?"

"I haven't got a clue," Dean grunted, "Something to do with 'Glabliel.' The idiot told him a story about some damn monster last night! Lucifer pissed his pants."

"No!" Lucifer cried, indignantly, "Scuzzlebutt did it!"

"What's a snuzzybutt?" Sam yawned as he walked into Bobby, "Sorry."

"What is for breakfast?" Castiel asked, brightly. Gabriel appeared behind Dean and reached over to smack Sam hard across the rump as he leant over to pick up his spoon. Sam turned to snap at the angel only to be pulled into the angel's waiting arms. Lucifer glared at Gabriel, watching as the angel mashed his face against Sam's.

"Seriously, keep it PG, you moron!" Dean snapped, covering Lucifer's blue eyes. "Honestly!"

Gabriel smirked as he sat beside the boy.

"Did the scuzzlebutt get you?" Gabriel asked. Lucifer stared at the angel for a split second before he jammed his fork hard into the angel's hand. Gabriel's eyes widened as his vessel's skin ruptured and bled. "son of a-"

"**LUCIFER!"**

The roar came from the hunter knocking over his chair as he stood up violently. The boy panicked and stumbled off his chair before he ran off as fast as his feet could take him away from the angry hunter. Heavy footsteps bounded behind him, terrifying the child as he grabbed onto the railing of the stairs and pulled himself up two steps at a time. But before he made it to the top, a hand gripped his shoulder tightly and pulled him back down the stairs.

"Lemme go!" Lucifer screeched, when something hard collided into his small bottom. Pain swept through his entire being, causing him to cry out as another blow smacked into him. "Ow! Ow! Daddy! It hurts!"

"_Dont you ever- ever do that again_!" Dean's voice roared through the house as his hand came down for the last time onto the child's body. "You disgusting little brat!"

"Daddy-"

"DONT CALL ME DADDY!" Dean erupted, pushing the child to the ground. "I am** NOT** your father! I don't want to be your dad!"

"Dean! Enough!" the hunter found himself restrained by his younger brother, "Gabe's alright, he's already healed himself! Lucifer didn't hurt him!"

"And what if he did!" Dean roared. Lucifer sobbed behind him, wrapping his arms around his legs as he rocked himself comfortingly. "What if Gabriel couldn't heal it! Or he stabbed you! He's a monster!"

"He's just a kid!"

"He is not just a kid!" Dean growled. "He is a-"

"Dean, that's enough," Castiel said, calmly. A warm hand fell on Dean's shoulder, "Gabriel is fine. I think Lucifer has learnt his lesson, haven't you?"

The boy nodded timidly, shivering into the staircase.

"I- I- I- I'm s-s-s-sorry," Lucifer gasped for air, as tears streamed down his face. "I'll be- I'll- I'll be- I'll be- I'll- good- I'll be- good- s-sorry."

"Get up," Dean said coldly, "And go to your room."

The child struggled to his feet, and stumbled up the staircase refusing to look back at his father, his sight trained on the floor as he disappeared into his room.

"Dean-"

"Shut up, Sam," Dean growled. "He's my responsibility, and I'm gonna punish him the way I see fit!"

"By what! hitting him!" Sam snapped.

"A little smack never hurt anyone!"

"That wasn't a 'little smack Sam hissed, "You belted him a hundred times!"

"I did not! I don't wear belts!" Dean growled, "And it was four smacks!"

"It was not!"

"You're gonna cop number five in a second!"

"Enough!" Bobby snapped, "You idjits, Sam, mind your business, and Dean! You go up to that room and make sure that child is okay! So help me God!"

* * *

"Lucifer, that- that is an interesting name to give a child," a stout woman said as she looked up and Dean and the small boy sitting beside him. His blue eyes stared at her curiously.

"His mother named him," Dean sighed, "I would have preferred something more like Angus, or Malcolm."

"Hmm," Tabitha Austin smiled, "And his mother?"

"Died, during the apocalypse," Dean sighed, with a shrug, "He was kind of an accident, so he's with me now. What can you do?"

"Miracle we survive it," she nodded, "so you are looking for five days?"

"Yes, I need to get back to work," Dean nodded, "I figured he'd be better off here, anyway, you know. With kids his age and all the games."

"Certainly," she nodded, "well, we have a placement for everyday but Wednesday until the week after though, when a position should be available."

"So he can come four days from next week?" Dean grinned, "That's great."

"Yes, that's correct, and the following week he should be able to come full time," she smiled, "I'll give you an enrolment book, just fill it out and bring it out on Monday."

"Sweet," Dean grinned, standing up. "Well thanks for that, we'll see you next week, come on Luce."

The child slid of the chair, and followed the hunter out of the centre. But not before he took a good look at the place. The walls were bright yellow, and the ground vinyl blue. The walls were covered in commercial posters including Sponge Bob and Dora though Lucifer had no idea who they were. Behind a red gate was several children screaming and playing happily in a large play area, running in and out of the room.

"Alright, well that's settled," Dean smiled, "You're going to day care."

"No, don't wanna," Lucifer muttered, "I wanna stay home."

"Yeah, well I don't want you home," Dean replied, "Get in the car."

* * *

The next week came with no fuss and Dean was struggling to buckle Lucifer in the Impala. He was all dressed for school in a pair of jeans, long sleeved shirt and a jacket on top with a small backpack thrown on the ground of the Impala.

"Keep still!"

"NO! DONT WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Lucifer screeched, attempted to escape from car by any means necessary which included biting and kicking.

"Do you want another spanking!" Dean hissed. Lucifer stiffened and shook his head once. "Good, now let me buckle you in."

Once he buckled the child into the car, Dean headed to the front seat and a moment later they were off, driving to the day-care. Through the review mirror Dean found the boy weeping silently, sniffling back the tears.

"Stop crying," Dean scoffed, "You should be happy to go to day-care! There are toys and kids to play with."

"I wanna stay home with you," Lucifer sniffled, "I don't wanna go there."

"Why the hell- look I'll pick you up early today okay," Dean promised, "Just check the place out okay, you'll like it. I promise. Look here we are. YAY!"

"Oh no," Lucifer sighed.

"Unbuckled yourself and get your bag," Dean smirked, sliding out of his baby. He pulled the boy into his arms along with the child's new bag. "Alright, let's go. Now be good today okay, if I come back and find out you've been a brat-"

"-I'll be good," Lucifer replied immediately.

"Good morning Mr Winchester,"

"Dean, call me Dean," the hunter grinned at the owner of the centre. "Say hello Luce."

"Hell-oh," Lucifer muttered, staring at the vivid ground, stubbornly.

"He's a little hesitant about school," Dean smiled, "It's his first time away from home."

"He'll be okay," she smiled as Dean tossed the child's bag into a locker.

"Alright, I'll see you soon Luce," Dean promised, dropping the boy to the ground. Lucifer grabbed onto the hunter's leather jacket his blue eyes filled with fear. "I'll pick you up early. I promise. Bye Luce."

"B-bye," Lucifer sniffled as Dean walked out of the centre. The child stood helplessly eyeing the area, unsure of what to do. The woman steered him outside to where several children were playing happily in a play gym. "When-when's my daddy coming?"

"Be quiet and sit down."

The child almost toppled over as he was forced to sit on a small red chair before a table where three other children sat playing happily with fluoro green play dough. The boy looked around the table; he was sitting beside a larger boy, and two girls who looked exactly alike.

"What's your name?" one of the girls asked in a shrilly voice.

"L-Lucy-fa," the boy replied, shaking slightly.

"I'm Michelle, this is my sister Gabby," she all but screamed. "That's Tony!"

"What's a Tony?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm Tony, you idiot," the boy beside him snapped.

"I'm not an idjit," Lucifer argued, "Uncle Sammy is. Uncle Bobby said so!"

The boy responded by smacking the younger child with a rolling pin across his tiny fingers. Lucifer cried out in pain before he smacked the child across the head.

"What's going on here?" Ms Austin's voice came as she sauntered into view.

"He called me an idiot," Tony whined. "and he hit me!"

"I did not!" Lucifer pouted. The boy yelped as he was forced to his feet and dragged inside, "Let me go!"

"Be quiet! We dont speak to our friends like that!" she hissed, "I should have known you'd be a little monster!"

"Let- ow!" the boy sulked as he ran into a chair. "I want my daddy!"

"Sit here!" she snapped, forcing him down in dark corner of the centre. Lucifer looked up to find her walk out of the room and close the door behind her, enclosing him in darkness. The boy flinched, scrambling against the wall, hugging his legs to his chest. The boy's chest restricted as his breath sped up. And before he knew it he was sobbing for his father, as tears streamed down his face.

Was Dean going to come back for him? Or was he going to leave him in this scary place forever?

* * *

An evil childcare centre.

Well, were I work is nothing like this, thank God, but I'm sure there are few monster daycares out there, unfortunately.

Thanks for the reviews guys! For the last two chapters! Much apprieciated!

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the four year old devil to look after.

Warnings: child abuse

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 4: Mistakes

* * *

"There he is," Sam grinned, peering into the day-care. The child was sitting between two girls building with a group of coloured blocks, with a lost look on his angelic face. "Aww, how cute!"

"I'm gonna see how he went, talk to his teacher," Dean smiled, as Sam made his way over to the boy. Dean watched as the child's face light up at the sight of Sam. "Oh hey, Ms Austin. How's your day been?"

"Thank you," she smiled, "And you?"

"Yeah not bad," Dean grinned, "So how was Lucifer? He didn't cause any trouble?"

"There was an incident, but otherwise he's been rather busy," Ms Austin said, carefully. "He apparently called another child an 'idiot' and smacked the boy."

"Damn it," Dean grunted, "I thought something like this might happened, I'm sorry about that. I'll talk to him about it tonight."

"That's fine," she smiled, "These things are expected from children."

Dean nodded as he looked over to find Sam sitting opposite of Lucifer helping the child build. Dean chuckled, the chair was a tiny red child's chair and Sam looked absolutely ridiculous sitting on it.

"Hey Sasquatch, lets go," Dean called out. Lucifer looked up and his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Daddy!" Lucifer jumped off his chair and ran to the hunter, wrapping his arms around Dean's left thigh. "Can we go home now! Please!"

"Alright," Dean chuckled, picking the boy up, "Sam, get his bag. Say goodbye Luce."

"Bye bye," Lucifer's voice was small as he waved at nobody in particular.

"Good boy."

* * *

"I'm hungry, daddy," Lucifer whispered into the man's ear. "Can we get pie?"

"Uncle Bobby's making spaghetti," Dean replied, Lucifer groaned, "No silly business okay. Besides, I heard you weren't nice to one of your friends today. I thought I said be nice."

The boy swallowed as he was buckled into the car. Sam tossed his bag in the back and slid into the car.

"We'll talk about this when we get home Luce, okay?"

"O-okay," the boy stuttered. Dean ruffled the soft, silky hair and moments later they were driving off home.

"How was school, big guy?" Gabriel asked, munching on a bar of chocolate. The child ignored him as he unhappily munched on more spaghetti. "I guess you dont want any chocolate?"

"Daddy said no chocolate," Lucifer frowned, "Wish he'd say no spaghetti."

"Spaghetti's good for you," Dean chuckled, "Chocolate rots your teeth."

"Uncle Glabliel's teeth aren't rotten,"

"He's an angel; he can fix his teeth,"

"Gabriel, not _Glabliel_," the angel scoffed the name disdainfully.

"Grabliel," Lucifer said, testing the word.

"Gabriel,"

"Grabliel,"

"Glabriel," Gabriel grunted, "Fu- Crap he got me saying it!"

"Sorry," Lucifer blushed, looking at his bowl shyly. Bobby ruffled his hair playfully.

"How about we make something different tomorrow? Not spaghetti?" Bobby asked, smiling. Lucifer nodded happily as he tried to reach for the tongs sitting in the spaghetti bowl. "Still hungry? You ate quite a lot for you."

"I'm hungry," Lucifer explained, watching as Bobby filled his plate for the third time "She said I ate too much rice but I only had two spoons."

Gabriel looked up, brow risen.

"You mean two bowls?" Dean chuckled, amused. Lucifer's little shoulders shrugged. "Alright, finish eating and its bath time."

"Yay! Can I have bubbles again!"

"Okay," Dean nodded. "Finish your food first."

"Okay daddy,"

"Dont call me daddy,"

"Okay daddy," Lucifer nodded, yawning.

* * *

Carrying the boy into his bedroom, the hunter plopped him onto his bed and waited until the child slid under his sheets before he sat beside him, stroking the long locks from the child's face.

"Can you tell me a story," Lucifer yawned. "A sassy catch story?"

"Sure," Dean smiled, "How about the story of when the Sasquatch lost his shoe?"

"Okay."

"One day, Sasquatch found a special rabbit that had a magic foot," Dean said, softly, "Sasquatch found that he had better luck with his new friend, the rabbit with the magic foot. He got all the girls and the won all the prices and shit. But then one day, a woman who was a rude bitch- _I mean cow_ stole the little rabbit with the magic foot. And suddenly Sasquatch's luck all change to bad luck and he started falling everywhere, and tripping over his feet, and he even lost his shoe in a drain pipe. That made Sasquatch cry."

"What happened then daddy, did Batman save him?"

"Yeah, of course, Batman always saves Sasquatch," Dean grinned, "He came in and took the rabbit with the special foot and saved Sasquatch with a pen to a gun!"

"Cool," Lucifer yawned, eyes shutting slowly.

"Night Luce, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Dean smiled, "Night night buddy."

"Night night daddy," Lucifer yawned, dazedly before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Several days past, and each morning was a struggle to get Lucifer dressed, fed, and ready for school. The moment Dean walked in and mentioned the word 'school' Lucifer would begin to sob loudly begging to stay home. He'd kick, scream and carry on as though he was going back to hell.

The last two days however, he seemed to have given up the fight, crying silently in the backseat of the Impala.

The final day of the week came and Dean drove up to the school; expecting to find Lucifer sitting in a corner of the room, almost unseen as he usually played aimlessly with a couple of strange building materials. Today however he was sitting in the corner alone with an angry pout on his face as he glared at his teacher's back. His face appeared tear-streaked as he kicked the air sniffing tiredly.

"Hey, Ms Austin," Dean said softly, "What's up with Luce?"

"Oh, hello Mr Winchester," she sighed, "He's in a time out; wasn't in a good mood today."

"That doesn't sound good," Dean winced, "What's he done today?"

"Well, he has bitten three children and a member of staff today-"

"He bit- What?" Dean almost growled, "Why- oh for crying out loud, Luce! Do I have to file down your teeth!"

"Daddy," Lucifer brightened up for a split second at the sight of the hunter but once he recognized Dean wasn't happy to see him the smile left the child and he looked down at his feet, lip quivering.

"Dont you daddy me!" Dean snapped. "Go get your bag, and say sorry to everyone you bit! Now!"

"No, I don't want to," Lucifer sniffed, kicking a block within his reach. It smacked into a little girl startling her. "Stupid everyone! Go away! OW!"

The girl responded by throwing the block back hard at the three year old right under the eye.

"Amy! That wasn't nice,"

"I think it served him right," Dean said with a chuckle as Lucifer rubbed his eye vigorously. "Come on, you little nightmare."

"No!" Lucifer screeched as he was picked off from his feet and carried out of the place. The child squirmed and twisted as Dean tossed him into the backseat of the car. As Dean tried to buckle the three year old into the car he was kicked and smacked several times as Lucifer wailed angrily.

"Shut up, or so help you, I'll use a belt next time," Dean hissed, gripping Lucifer's arm tightly. The boy squirmed painfully as Dean finally buckled him in. "You're copping it when you get home, do you hear me?"

"No," Lucifer whined, "Lemme go, daddy, you're hurting my arm!"

"Shut up! And **stop** calling me daddy!" Dean snapped, as he released the boy and slammed the door shut hard. Unbeknownst to Dean the door slammed on the child's outreaching hand cracking his little fingers against the window's handle. As Dean slid into the Impala the child wailed painfully clutching his fingers against his chest as the car screeched off. The boy continued to howl, gasping for air as his chest painfully restricted.

"I said shut up!"

"My-m-m- ha-han-h-and-hand da-dad- daddy-"

"I am not your daddy!" Dean roared, pulling into a car park; surrounded by trees from one side and a picnic area on the other leaving the car hidden from oncoming traffic. "You stupid worthless piece of fucking crap! You are not my fucking son!"

"N-n-n-n-"

"I said shut up!"

"It-"

"Shut-"

Dean was cut off abruptly as the boy began to wail and kick the front seat of the car over and over shouting and screeching, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU"

The hunter spun around and reached over the seat; his hand colliding into the boy's shoulder with a sharp smack, "Shut up! Get out!"

The older man almost fell out of his car in his haste before he forced the door open and dragged the child out of the car, tossing the small blonde boy to the ground. Lucifer looked up at him, his little blue eyes wide with fright, his hand still cradled tight against his chest.

"_D-daddy?"_

"I'm not your daddy!" Dean roared, "Your real Daddy hates you! He sent you away cause you're a good for nothing rotten brat! You should be in hell not here making my life a living hell again!"

"No, you're m-my d-daddy," Lucifer sobbed, tears streaming down his face. Dean gave an exaggerated huff and before Lucifer could fathom what was happening the hunter got into the car and swerved back onto the road leaving the child behind on the gravelled ground. "D-Daddy! DADDY! No! Come back! D-dont- daddy!"

The child scrambled to his feet, chasing after the car as it disappeared onto the road past the trees.

"No- no! Daddy! Come back! Come back," Lucifer cried frantically, his mind racing too fast for his little feet; he fell hard to the muddy ground.

"_Dont leave me! Daddy!"_

The boy pushed himself up and sobbed into his arms, his fingers aching painfully; the chilly weather was no help. He pushed himself against the nearest tree and as tears fell from his eyes, snowflakes floated from the heavens coating his dark blonde hair.

* * *

He hadn't driven far when he quickly turned back; parking the car at the entrance of the car park. He had calmed down almost immediately, and with that calmness came the regret of his actions. _What the hell was he thinking? Leaving a three year old alone because he was angry?_

The hunter jumped out of the car and ran forward in search of the boy, as he brushed past the trees. He sneezed when he breathed in a snowflake through a nostril. The hunter cursed inwardly hoping the boy was still in the car park, if it was going to snow, he wanted to get the kid home.

"Luce? Lucifer? Where are you?" The car park was empty, beside a small squirrel which took one look at Dean and scampered off. The hunter froze when he found the squirrel running back out from the tree it took cover in. He slowly made his way over and the closer he drew to the trees the louder the whimpering sobs became. Peering over a branch he found the child pressed against a tree, one hand pressed against his chest, and the other arm wrapped around his legs. Dean was unsure if the boy's shivers were from the cold or from his tears, but Dean simply bent down and gathered the boy in his arms and carried him to the car.

"It's okay Luce," Dean murmured, the boy wept silently as he was buckled back into the car. Drying the boy's tears with a loose cloth he examined the child over. His face was tear-streaked and covered in dirt. "I've got you, I'm here and you're safe, I promise. Let's go home."

The black car disappeared down the road heading home.

* * *

Thank God that's over... Now the fun starts! Yay!

Hope you all enjoyed and thanks v. much for the reviews!

Peace and chicken grease

Afro!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Warnings: child abuse

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 5: Hospitals and new starts

* * *

"So he- you closed the door on his fingers?"

"It was an accident, but yeah," Dean nodded at the doctor, watching as the young man cleaned the small cut under the boy's eyes. Lucifer wriggled in Dean's arm, whining at the stinging sensation. Dean held Lucifer's hand in his own gently massaging the fingers that weren't wrapped and bandaged. Through x-ray vision the doctor found that the child's middle and ring fingers were both fractured slightly near the knuckles. "It's okay buddy."

"Hurts," Lucifer mewed. "Wanna go home."

"We're gonna go home soon," Dean whispered, "now keep still so the doc can check your eye out okay buddy."

"Okay," Lucifer sniffled, sadly.

" Alright," the doctor smiled, "That's all better, does anywhere else hurt, Luce?"

"My ass," Lucifer replied, loudly.

"Luce!" Dean scolded, "What have I told you about that?"

"Don't repeat what uncle Glabliel says cause he's a douche."

"Oh Jesus," Dean grumbled under his breath.

"What happened to your bottom?" The doctor chuckled as Lucifer blushed slightly.

"Fell on it," Lucifer replied, "I was standing in the lellow house outside and Tony pushed me off the slide."

"Tony?" Dean asked, brow furrowed in suspicion. "And what lellow house- I mean yellow?"

"Tony is at school," Lucifer said, looking down at his feet, frowning, "The lellow house is at school too, daddy."

"Oh, okay," Dean nodded suspiciously. "Isn't Tony the kid who's the size of a twelve grader? I'll talk to your teacher on Monday."

"I should say Mr Winchester, it's rather normal for children to get into fights at school and I doubt that the staff would allow the behaviour to go unpunished if this Tony boy was purposely bullying your son," the doctor smiled, "But did the staff inform you of the incident?"

"Uh, no," Dean shook his head. "They told me about Luce biting a few people today but that's about it."

"Hmm, you should find out more about this incident," the doctor said, before he added in a hushed tone. "Do you want me to check his bottom, or are you fine doing that yourself?"

"I'll do it, no worries," Dean smiled, "He needs a bath anyway. I need to keep his fingers dry right?"

"Yes, just put a plastic bag, it should work," the doctor nodded, kneeling beside Lucifer, "Now, I don't want to see you in here unless you're visiting a baby brother or something okay? So no more silly business okay?"

"Okay," Lucifer nodded, vigorously. "No more silly bee-zee-knees!"

"And you watch that door," he warned Dean playfully. Dean smiled, as he picked the boy up and carried him home.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam snapped as the hunter strolled into the house with Lucifer riding piggyback and the boy's bag dangling from his two fingers, "Where the hell have you been! I've called you a hundred times!"

"We went hos-bita-bal!" Lucifer replied for Dean, showing Sam his bandaged fingers, "The door broke my fingers!"

"Dean! What the hell?" Sam gasped, clutching the boy's wrist in his hand as Dean lowered the boy to the ground.

"I kinda slammed the door on his hand," Dean said, looking at the wall intensely.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?" Sam asked, stiffly.

"I think he was reaching out when I closed the door," Dean growled. "I'm gonna give the kid a bath, make us some dinner."

"What do I look like? Your damn wife?"

"Don't be sexist," Dean smirked as he led Lucifer up towards the bath. "Go in buddy and put the plug in, turn the hot water on, and wait for me. Don't touch the water. I'll get your clothes, it's cold so you can get dressed in there today."

"Okay," Lucifer nodded, "Don't forget a plastic bag! Doctor said so!"

"Yeap," Dean said absently as he opened the bathroom door and walked off towards the child's room. He walked in and eyed the small room. There was a small bed in one corner and a built in wardrobe in another corner, but beside those two pieces of furniture the room was devoid of anything childlike. "I need to get that kid some toys or something."

"_I'm ready!"_

Dean made his way back to the bathroom, a towel, undergarments and pyjamas in hand as he entered the bathroom. One look and Dean blanched; the bathtub was overflowing with bubbles.

"I put the bubbles all by myself!"

"How much did you put?"

"All of it!" Lucifer grinned, "Can I get in?"

"Let me turn off the hot water and turn on the cold first," Dean chuckled, kneeling before the bathtub. After two minutes of cold running water, Dean turned to the boy, "Alright, clothes off and throw them in the basket, and come here so I can put the plastic bag on your hand."

"Okay," Lucifer nodded. Dean kept his eyes on the water, hand running through the warm water. He turned the tap off happy with the temperature. He looked up at the boy who had his back to the hunter as he threw his dirty clothes into the basket. "Can I get in now?"

"What the hell happened to your ass?" Dean snapped. A huge bruise the size of a hand was forming darkly on the boy's lower back. "_**Sam!"**_

"I fell," Lucifer replied as Sam skidded into the bathroom, "Remember, I said so in the hos- bita- bal!"

"What's wrong?"

"Look at his ass," Dean said shortly. Sam looked down at the boy as Dean held the child still in his arms. "Keep still!"

"It's cold," Lucifer whined, as Sam looked at the child mortified.

"What happened?" Sam asked, as Dean lifted the child up and placed him in the bathtub, rendering the boy invisible due to the huge amount of bubbles. "Did that happen at school?"

"That's what he said at the hospital," Dean said, "The staff didn't say anything about him falling though. They told me how he bit few of the kids and staff though."

"He bit a staff member?" Sam asked. "Dean, I told you school wasn't-"

"Shut it," Dean warned, "You alright in there Luce?"

"Too much bubbles," Lucifer whined sticking his head out of the bubbles. A bubble beard stuck to his chin. "I think I put too much soap!"

"Yeap, just dont do it again," Dean sighed, "Alright, I'll do your hair and you can get out okay?"

"Okay," Lucifer replied. "What's dinner tonight? Not spaghetti?"

"Lasagne," Sam answered. "With eggplants."

"Yuck," Dean and Lucifer said together.

"Can we get pizza?" Lucifer asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Dean chuckled.

* * *

An ear piercing scream shattered Dean's dreams of fishing as he jumped up and ran towards the cries. Midway down the hall he collided hard into the Sasquatch figure that belonged to his brother.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked as they barged together into the bedroom the cries were coming from. "Luce?"

"Father! Help me! Daddy!" Dean rushed forward pulling a frantic Lucifer in his arms, only to find the child was still asleep, caught in a nightmare. "Help...fall..."

"I've got you," Dean whispered as he rocked the child in his lap, "Wake up, Luce, I'm here, I've got you."

"Da-da- what happened?" Lucifer whimpered into the man's ear. Shaking he sat up rubbing his eyes and shivering from the cold, "my fingers hurt."

"You were having a nightmare," Dean replied gently. "You okay?"

"I'm cold," replied the three year old. Dean smiled slightly before he frowned immensely. "And I'm wet."

"Oh! Crap!" Dean cursed as he felt the warmth spread across his lap.

"Sorry," Lucifer sniffed, Sam slid out of the room quietly.

"Alright, let's change your clothes and you can sleep in my bed," Dean sighed, "I'll sleep on the couch, after I change my pants."

"Okay," Lucifer nodded rubbing his ear as he dragged his feet over to his wardrobe and pulled out another pair of pyjama bottoms. Dean gathered the bed sheets as Lucifer changed into clean clothes. "Finished."

"Okay, go to my room, I'll be there in a minute," Dean replied. Lucifer stumbled off rubbing his nose across his sleeve as Dean walked out behind him.

"Lie down," Dean yawned, as he walked into his room. Lucifer snuggled into the large bed, his tiny body engulfed by the king-sized bed. "Close your eyes little guy."

Dean sat beside the child above the bed sheets, his fingers dwindling through the child's soft hair.

"Night, night buddy," Dean whispered watching in the dim light as Lucifer's eyes closed slowly, humming under his breath to _Stairway to Heaven_. The boy's breathing evened out as he fell into a deep sleep. Dean smiled tiredly at the little figure as his eyes drooped several times until finally the child's gentle snores lulled him to sleep.

It was how Castiel found them ten minutes later, sleeping peacefully. Castiel carefully pulled a spare blanket from under Dean's feet. He unfolded it before covering the shivering hunter, Dean murmured in his sleep, squirming slightly as Castiel sat beside him, pulling the hunter near.

"Cass?" Dean murmured in his sleep. The angel shushed him gently as Dean snuggled into the angel's chest, "love you."

"And I you," Castiel smiled. The angel remained in the same position until the sun rose and the child arose. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Lucifer nodded, tiredly as he pushed himself onto Dean's lap and snuggled against the man's chest.

"Why are you sleeping in here though?" Castiel asked, ruffling the boy's hair gently. Lucifer frowned sadly, "You had an accident?"

Lucifer nodded.

"That's alright," Castiel smiled, "It doesn't matter."

"Cass?" Dean groaned gruffly as his eyes fluttered open, "Did you stay here all night?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, "What will you do today?"

"Luce and I are gonna go do some shopping," Dean replied, "Wanna come?"

"Okay, what will you purchase?"

"A few things for Luce," Dean replied, "I wanna fix his room up a little, make it into a kid's room. I need some paint and I might get him a new bed, you know one of those race cars. Gotta get him some toys and things like that. What do you think Luce? Should we go shopping?"

"Yeah," Lucifer nodded against Dean's chest. "Eat first?"

"What do you want?"

"Food," Lucifer replied simply.

"I get that buddy," Dean chuckled, as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, Lucifer still in his arms. "how about some pie? Alright, go get changed and we'll eat out this morning."

"I want chocolate pie, da-" the boy blanched and shuddered as Castiel stared at him oddly.

"Lucifer?" Castiel asked, the hunter was rummaging through his cupboard for clean clothes and had missed the boy's strange reaction. "Are you okay, little one?"

Lucifer nodded mutely as he quickly scurried to his room.

"Dean, is he okay?" Castiel asked, "He is acting rather strange."

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean asked, immediately, looking tensely at the angel through the sleeve of his shirt.

"He seemed scared for some reason," Castiel replied, "He was asking for pie and he just, I dont know, I can tell he is scared, but of what, I am unsure."

"It's okay Cass I'll talk to him," Dean said, gently. "You should get changed too. No one goes shopping in a business suit other then douche bags."

* * *

"Alright, seatbelt on Luce," Dean smiled, as he buckled the child in the car seat. "Where to now buddy? Toy shop, or we get your new bed first?"

"Uh, I dont know," Lucifer shrugged, "My bed first!"

"Good thinking, let's do the boring thing first," Dean smiled, "And then the fun stuff."

"Dean, I dont understand, what about the paints and the wall paper?" Castiel asked, "Why are you leaving it behind? Or that desk from the last store, you purchased it, yet it is still in the shop."

"Delivery Cass," the hunter smiled, "They'll take it to home for us. Probably do the same with the bed, they won't fit in the car. Besides, we need the room for the toys right Luce?"

"Yeah, my nose is itchy daddy," the boy sulked, rubbing the lump on his face.

"Dont pick it," Dean groaned as the boy stuck a finger in deep.

* * *

Thanks for the mazillion of reviews guys!

I'm going on a holiday in May to mid June(about 5 weeks) but I'll be updating another 2 times before I leave at least. Maybe even a third, if you lot are lucky!

I just noticed that in the second chapter I stated that Angus Young was singing... yeah, I'm sure I meant Bon Scott or Brian Johnson, but whatever! AKKA DAKKA RULES! Even though I can't remember any of them other then Malcolm(part of me thinks he's hot)

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **An eternal punishment**

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

**Chapter 6: Golden Park**

* * *

"Hey buddy," Dean grinned as he walked into the child's room and pulled open the grey blinds, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Lucifer murmured a yes, as he turned in his bed to face the man who was rummaging through his wardrobe. The boy clammed up when he noticed Dean had pulled out the dreaded school bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Whenever you're ready buddy," Dean yawned, back turned so he was unaware of the child's apprehension. "Get dressed and come down for breakfast, uncle Flabby is making us yummy chocolate chip pancakes."

"Do- is there sk-school today?" Lucifer stammered, he wrapped his blanket around closer trying to draw out its comfort.

"No kiddo, it's Sunday, only nerds go to school on Sunday," Dean chuckled. "School's tomorrow."

"I- I dont wanna go," Lucifer whispered.

"Dont start that up again," Dean sighed.

"Please dont make me go, I'll be a good boy," Lucifer sniffled, his eyes large and blue and pouring into Dean. "I wont be evil anymore."

"Awww, shucks," Dean grumbled, the hunter was unable to deny his thirty year old brother, how the hell was he gonna deny a three year old? "I don't send you to school cause you're being a pain, I send you to have fun."

"It's not fun," Lucifer sniffed. Suddenly he cried, pouting outrageously. "Everyone hates me, 'Lesha said I'm the devil, I dont even know who that is- and everyone always pushes me, and sometimes Tony steps on my fingers."

"Luce, come on, your teacher wouldn't let that happen," Dean said concerned, "Ms Austin's very nice."

"No she isn't, she's mean!" Lucifer whined, his bottom lip quivering in a way that only a child could make a lip quiver. "_Why_ don't you believe me?"

"Oh, Luce, come here," Dean sighed picking the boy up from his bed. "Let's go have breakfast, and then we'll go down to the park and you-"

"No! No park!" Lucifer cried alarming Dean as he jumped from the hunter's arms to the ground, using his good hand to break the fall. "I'll be good! I promise!"

"Hey! Calm down," Dean said, guilt reaping through him as he ran a hand through his short hair. "Uncle Sammy and Bobby are coming too. We're gonna have lunch there and you can play in the playground."

"You- you won't leave-"

"No, we're gonna go have some fun and come home," Dean smiled, cutting the boy off. "I promise, now let's go have breakfast."

* * *

"I think Sam's having more fun than Lucifer," Bobby chuckled as he watched the youngest hunter and the child sliding down the highest slide in the park. "I think Sam's stuck."

"Moron," Dean laughed as he looked up from the _insightful_ magazine he was reading. The hunter was struggling to push himself down the slide as Lucifer stood behind him at the start of the slide waiting impatiently.

"Hurry up uncle Sammy!" Lucifer snapped angrily. "I wanna go down the slide today!"

"I'm trying! It's not my fault these things are only made for kids!" Sam grunted as he finally turned onto his side and slid down slowly. "I'm going on the swing."

"Daddy! Uncle Sammy needs a push!" Lucifer called out as he sat down at the start and looked down with wide eyes as his little hands gripped tightly around the slide. "Daddy!"

"What?" Dean asked, looking up again. The boy clung onto the sides of the slide, trembling slightly. "Hey, just slide down Luce; it's not that scary once you're down."

"Don't wanna!"

"Do you want Uncle Bobby to come and slide down with you?" Dean asked with a smirk as the older hunter rolled his eyes and muttered about idjits under his breath. The fluttering of wings alerted them to a new presence. Castiel was sitting beside him, smiling at the hunter in a rather sneaky manner. "Cass, hey, you're back. Where's Glab?"

"That's Gabriel, thank you very much," the archangel muttered, mouthful of course of chocolate.

"Cass, go play with Luce and Sam," Dean said, ushering the angel away. The angel stood up startled as he was pushed towards the playground, but he made his way over to the boy who was still on the top of the slide looking down, worried. "Glab, sit down, I need to ask you something."

"What's up, big guy?" Gabriel scoffed, "And how much are you paying?"

"I aint paying you squat," Dean grunted, "I'm calling in a favour you owe me."

"What _favour?_"

"I can't remember, but I need you to find out why Lucifer hates school so much," Dean said, "The way he's acting, he's scared to go, its not normal, day-care is suppose to be awesome, at least thats what I remember when Sammy and i went."

Gabriel nodded, "I'll go now, see what ails the little devil."

"Dont call him that," Dean warned, the archangel smiled but said nothing as he disappeared.

"You think something's going on at the school?" Bobby asked.

"It's just a feeling I can't shake off," Dean murmured. "I aint no child professional but the way he is acting it's not normal. I- if he was crying just as I was leaving him at the daycare I wouldn't say anything is up, but he starts the moment he sees his school bag or even when we mention the word school. And some of things he says as well are unusual, like that shit Tony pushing him, I think Tony is the kid that should be in year six, he's huge!"

"Not to mention he seems to be starving when he comes home," Bobby added, "That bruise on the kid's butt wasn't appeasing."

"And that's another thing, why is he so hungry?" Dean nodded, "It's not normal! He hates spaghetti, but he eats more than Sammy sometimes."

"Gabriel travelling back in time?"

"I think so," Dean nodded, "God; I hope the news isn't bad. He had a nightmare last night."

"Lucifer?"

"Yeah, third time this week," Dean muttered, "First time, he woke up crying about falling and begged me to catch him, though he was calling me father, not daddy which was weird, and the other two times he didn't say what was wrong."

"Falling?" Bobby asked, brow risen, "You dont think he's dreaming about his fall from grace do you? Father might really be God?"

"Jesus, you think he's dreaming about hell?" Dean gasped, looking at the child playing happily with his younger brother. The thought of his own dreams of hell running through a child's head terrified the hunter. "He's just a baby... Bobby, what the hell am I gonna do with him? How can I help him?"

"I dont know son, but I do know the best thing you can do for him is to be there for him," Bobby said, "What on earth is Sam doing?"

Dean looked back at his brother and the boy and snorted amused; Sam was sitting on the swing as Lucifer struggled to push the giant off the swing.

"Uncle Sammy, you're too fat!"

"I am not too fat!" Sam laughed, outraged. "You're mistaking me for your daddy!"

"Nah-uh," Lucifer grunted still struggling to push the overgrown hunter, "Uncle Cass! Help!"

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Castiel asked. Dean and Bobby continued to watch as Lucifer commanded the seraph to push the hunter. The angel placed a hand on Sam's lower back and with a great push; the hunter was flying through the air screaming as he landed in the middle of a sandpit. The two older hunters stood up as Lucifer winced and Castiel stood by the swing awkwardly. "My apologies, Sam."

"I'm fine," Sam grunted shaking the sand from his clothes. "Where'd Gabe go?"

The words in his mouth, the archangel returned looking rather grim.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at the angel concerned.

"I think you should find him a new school," Gabriel said stiffly. Dean stared at the angel before he looked at the small boy prancing up to him with a wide smile that reached his eyes. "You need details?"

"No, he isn't going again," Dean muttered as the child reached him, arms stretched wide. Dean gathered the boy in his arms, placing a soft kiss on the back of the boy's head as Lucifer's little arms tried to reach around Dean's back to meet up at his fingers.

The fury on Gabriel's face was enough detail.

* * *

"I still think you should report them Dean," Sam grumbled, stroking the dark blonde locks as Lucifer slept snuggled in his arms, snoring lightly.

"I have," Dean nodded, "Well, Bobby did."

The hunter decided against telling Sam about the fact Gabriel had dealt with the problem in his own way; or the fact that Castiel had assisted the once Trickster. Dean didn't ask what the pair had done to punish the adults who had hurt his child, but he decided he didn't want to know, nor did he care.

"So, what's gonna happen?"

"I have no idea," Dean muttered, "I dont care, as long as no one hurts my kid again I dont give a damn."

"Are you gonna send him to another day-care?"

"When he turns four," Dean replied, after a moment of silence.

"Oh, okay," Sam nodded, before he looked at his brother thoughtfully, "When is he turning four?"

"6th of June," Dean smiled, the kid looked close to four. And the sixth day of the six month seemed appropriate enough. "Few months time, that way he should be a little more ready, and hopefully he'll forget what happened at that hellhole."

"6th of June? Funny Dean," Sam smiled, "Should I get him in bed?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll get his bed ready," Dean nodded. "Sam, you think you can help me this week, I wanna fix his room up, paint the walls, clean out his room, make it more kid friendly."

"Sure," Sam nodded as he arose holding the boy tight, "What are you going to do?"

"I got some blue paint, and just a few kids things; toys, bed sheets, a small table, shit like that," Dean rambled, "Here, lie him down, carefully, make sure his hand isn't underneath him."

Sam gently lowered the boy onto his bed and watched as Dean covered the child up with a thick blanket. "The windows closed? It's cold tonight, dont want him to get sick cause I'm taking him to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Really? Why?"

"No reason, I was surfing online and well, he likes Bobby's dog, I figured I'd take him to a farm, but the closest farm is four hours away from here," Dean grinned, switching off the light of the room and turning on a moonbeam nightlight. "Zoo's pretty close by, just two hours away by train."

"You sound like a travel agent," Sam laughed.

"You wanna come?" Dean asked, "I wouldn't mind the company. Luce is good company, but he's three."

"Uh, okay," Sam nodded, shrugging, "Never been to the zoo before."

"Me either," Dean smiled.

"It should be fun," Sam said, slowly, trying to hide his excitement. "I wanna see the elephants first!"

"No, the chimps! They eat their own-"

"The ch-ch-cheetah, _daddy_," Lucifer yawned, mouth wide. "Now get out of my room, I wanna sleep."

* * *

"Sam, why are you making sandwiches?"

"Dean, do you know how expensive zoo food is?"

"Who cares? We're gonna go once, it's not like we'll do this every week."

"Where are you two idjits going?" Bobby asked, as he placed a bowl of warm oats in front of the child. Lucifer grinned and picked up his spoon happily.

"Daddy's taking us to the zoo!" Lucifer grinned, milk dribbling down his lips. "I get to see cheetahs!"

"You really like cheetahs, dont you?" Dean smiled, ruffling his hair, before he wiped away the milk from the child's chin in a motherly manner. "I figured he'd like snakes. (Lucifer made a disgusted face.) We'll see them when we get there first okay, and before we leave."

"And we'll take lots of photos!" Lucifer giggled, "With uncle Bobby's ancient camera!"

"Nah, I got a digital camera the other day," Dean chuckled, "The batteries done charging and we're ready to go. Hey, Bobby you wanna come?"

"Yeah! Uncle Bobby you have to come! Otherwise Daddy and Uncle Sammy will fight all day," Lucifer said, spit out a mouthful of oats onto the table. The men stared at him expecting, "Sorry... its yummy uncle Bobby."

"Better then spaghetti?"

"Shit is better than spaghetti!"

"Lucifer!"

"what?"

* * *

Some one remind me why the hell I decided to name these stupid chapters?

Another 2-3 chapters to post in the next week and a half; feed me with your reviews!

Peace and chicken grease.

afro


	7. Chapter 7

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 7: The zoo

* * *

"A stroller?" Dean asked, brow rising as Sam returned pushing a dark stroller along. Lucifer looked down from Castiel's shoulders his head tilting to the right with Castiel's as they both stared confused.

"It is gonna be a long walk," Sam replied, shortly. "He'd be more comfortable in here."

"He's three!" Dean snapped. "Strollers are for babies!"

"So, some of the kids I saw looked like they were ready to go to college," Sam replied, haughtily.

"Dont start, you idjits,"

"He'll need it when he goes down for a nap later," Gabriel chuckled, "Come on, let's go see the apes."

"No, the cheetah first," Lucifer argued, whining. "Daddy, tell uncle Flabio!"

Sam snorted. "Did he just call you Fabio?"

"I heard Flabio," Dean smirked.

"Right, I'm taking you of my Christmas list," Gabriel scoffed, at the preschooler.

"Kick him Uncle Cass," Lucifer said, as he clambered down into Dean's arms, startling the angel who carried him previously. "We go see the cheetah now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Dean grinned. "We'll leave Uncle Sammy in the monkey cage, hey buddy?"

"We'll leave you in the lion's den," Sam retorted. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean chuckled.

"Dumbasses," Gabriel added, with a chuckle.

"Idjits," Bobby muttered.

* * *

"Daddy, look at the pee-peacock!"

"Ugliest thing ever," Gabriel muttered to Sam. The hunter chuckled, "So which way are the cheetahs?"

"That way," Dean pointed to his right, and before he knew it, Lucifer had scrambled down from his arms and ran fast towards the said direction. "Hang on! Luce, slow down!"

"He's fast," Castiel observed as the three men and two angels ran after the child.

"Wait!" Dean chuckled as he caught up to the boy and hoisted him into his arms. "Calm down! We'll go together okay?"

"Too slow though!" Lucifer whined. "We have to run, otherwise it's gonna run away! The cheetah is fast daddy!"

"It ain't going nowhere," Bobby chuckled, "It's in a cage."

Lucifer's smile fell into a look of suspicion, "Why is he in a cage?"

"Cause otherwise it would eat us," Dean laughed, "Dont worry buddy, it likes it in there, he gets lots of food for free."

"Oh, okay," Lucifer said skeptically, "Are we there yet daddy?"

"Yeap, see, that's where all the big cats are," Dean chuckled, "There we go! There's the tiger."

The child stared through the glass cage in complete wonder as two tigers slept under a wooden shelter. The sudden flash of a bright light startled him, and he looked at Sam bewildered.

"Whoops, sorry Luce," Sam chuckled, snapping another shot of the boy. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's a camera, Cass," Dean said, as Castiel took the metallic object from the younger hunter and stared at it amazed. "Just push the button."

Castiel aimed the camera at Dean before he pressed the button and gaped happily at the image of Dean on the screen, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, that's a good shot," Dean said, admiring his photo, "Of course; I'm always a good shot. Try taking one of Samantha and Fabio."

"Shut up Dean!"

Castiel took the photo without warning, "Oh, this is lovely."

"Yeah, not bad little bro," Gabriel grinned, the picture of he and Sam was rather perfect; the sunlight shining on them as they both looked in the direction of the cage.

"You should become a photographer," Dean chuckled, "Alright lets go check out the lions and then the cheetah!"

"Yay! Cheetah!" Lucifer cheered, jumping up with a kick. Castiel quickly snapped a shot of the boy in his glee. Dean gathered the kid in his arms and winced when Castiel snapped another three shots in a row of the pair. "Wow."

The boy was awed by the animal staring at him behind a cage through bright yellow eyes.

"It's looking at me, daddy!" Lucifer cried as the flash went off again. The king of the jungle looked up at Castiel and let out an ear-splitting roar. Lucifer yelped as he tightened his grip around his father. "_Daddy_!"

"Shhh, Dont think it likes having his photo taken Cass," Dean chuckled, rubbing Lucifer's back comfortingly. Castiel responded by taking another shot of the animal. "You really love that camera."

"Mmmhmmm," Castiel murmured as the animal disappeared deep into his enclosure.

"Cheetah!" Lucifer screeched, poking Dean in the neck, "let's go!"

"Let's go!" Dean chuckled. Castiel took another photo. "Okay, someone get the camera off him!"

"_**CHEETAH**_!" Lucifer screamed excitedly as the said animal was finally in view. Behind a glass wall, spotty and orange was the speedy animal, looking around at the humans around it. "Take photos of him! I want photo with him daddy!"

"Alright," Dean grinned, almost dropping the child as he wiggled excitedly in Dean's arms. "Down you go. Okay Cass, snap to it!"

"Daddy! Can we take him home! Please! I promise I won't let him eat uncle Sammy!"

The few people around him that heard the child's comments chuckled as the hunters struggled to breathe through their laughter.

"S-sorry buddy," Dean gasped, "We-we can't take him, it'll make the zoo people sad, and besides daddy doesn't like cats."

"Awww," Lucifer pouted, lower lip sinking. "Why dont you like cats daddy?"

"Cause they scratch," Dean said, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Can I get chicken nuggets daddy?"

"Only if you eat all your vegetables tonight," Dean smirked; the boy let out an exaggerated sigh but nodded. "That's my boy."

* * *

"How much?" Dean asked brows narrowed. Lucifer huffed impatiently; the child was in for a special treat. That was if Dean allowed him through.

"Forty bucks," the man repeated with a sigh.

"For one freaking photo!" Dean hissed.

"That one freaking photo pays for my wage, the bills to this joint, everyone else's wage and for the food that thing eats!"

"It's not a thing! It's a tiger!" Lucifer said, outraged. "Daddy! I wanna take a _picha_ with the tiger! Dont be cheap!"

The man gave a smirk as Dean huffed out and nodded to the man.

"YAY!"

* * *

In a cardboard case was the image of the three year old and a small five month old tiger, Lucifer clung to it possessively as he slept peacefully in the stroller that Dean pushed followed by an equally exhausted Sam. Bobby and Gabriel trailed behind as Castiel continued to take photo after photo.

"That was interesting," Castiel smiled, "I wouldn't mind coming here again."

"It's a flipping rip off! Forty bucks for a picture!"

"It's six pictures, Dean," Sam reminded.

"What about that zoo train ride! Five bucks per person!"

"It was unlimited rides all day," Sam sighed.

"The food! Seriously ten bucks a meal!"

"The burgers were huge, and so were the fries and drink," Sam grunted.

"Shut up Sam," Dean grunted. "So rude."

"Lucifer appears to be correct," Castiel smiled, "You are cheap."

"Dean, we have to return the stroller," Sam said as the near the exit, which was through the gift shop.

"He's asleep," Dean said, "I aint gonna wake him up just to return them their stupid stroller. Like they can't buy another one."

"Dean, I think that qualifies as stealing," Castiel said seriously. "You should carry him."

"Fine," Dean grumbled as he leaned into the stroller and gently pulled the boy into his arms. The child murmured in his sleep as Dean cradled him in close and walked through the door into the gift shop. As he headed to the exit of the store he found that his brother, the angels and the older hunter were busy looking through the stores items, "Seriously, they are such suckers."

"Dean, look at this camera," Castiel said, excitedly, "It has a leopard pattern!"

"Fascinating," Dean grumbled as he walked back towards the group. It was clear that none of the men were ready to leave. Colliding into a shelf, Dean turned to find a fluffy plush toy sitting above many other various coloured and sized animals. Dean smiled slightly; pale orange with black spots was a small cheetah cub staring at him through glass yellow eyes. Dean picked the toy up and placed it on Lucifer's stomach before heading over to the checkout area.

The boy continued to sleep peacefully as Dean paid for the plush toy. Behind him stood Gabriel with a leopard cub, Sam with an elephant, Castiel with a polar bear and Bobby with a giant life-sized Emperor penguin, all ready to purchase the toy in hand.

Lucifer was in for a nice treat when he got home that night.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	8. Chapter 8

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 8: Tiger and preparations

* * *

For hours Lucifer sat playing with the toys he had been given by his family in his father's bedroom; all of his belongings were located in Dean's room as the hunters were currently trying to fix the boys room. The walls had been painted a sky blue and the mouldy carpet replaced with wooden floorboards and a simple brown rug.

The sound of hammer colliding into nail and wood resounded from his room, as did complaints from Dean as he accidently hammered his finger instead of the nail.

"Son of a!"

"Be careful Dean! That's the seventh time you've done that!"

"What are you, counting?" Dean growled, "Just give me the nail."

"Look at your hand! It's all swollen," Sam complained.

"Shut up and give me the damn nail!" Dean angrily screeched.

"Alright! Relax," Sam cried, "Here, you jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean growled as the hammer collided into his thumb for the eighth time; just in time for Gabriel and Castiel to observe. As Gabriel chuckled amused, Castiel grabbed onto the hunter's hand checking the sore fingers, tenderly. "Oww! Damn this stupid bed! Remind me why I let the kid pick the most complicated bed!"

"Actually, Dean you picked this one," Castiel said, stroking Dean's hand.

"No this is what he wanted, well Lucifer wanted the Disney Princess version," Dean grunted, rolling his eyes. "This is the boy version of the bed."

"Dean, why does his bed have a slid?" Gabriel said, brows wiggling in amusement.

"It's a bunk bed, it would be easier to get down," Dean said, "Plus he can play under his bed and it'll be fun."

"Daddy, but the scuzzlebutt will be under my bed, I can't play there," Lucifer alerted the men of his presence as he stood by the door still dressed in his green and blue striped PJs with the cheetah dangly by the tail in his hand. "Can't I stay in your room daddy?"

"No, daddy has to help put uncle Cass to sleep," Dean said, "He has nightmares too buddy."

"I'm sure they are nightmares," Gabriel snorted, "Nightmares for us."

"Silly uncle Cass," Lucifer pouted, looking up at the angel. "Dont be a baby! I'm the baby! Sleep by yourself!"

"I am no baby, your father simply wants to have-mmphh"

"Cass!" Dean said covering the angel's mouth with his hand. "You're not a baby either Luce, dont worry buddy. Daddy will check under your bed before you sleep okay."

"Okay," Lucifer nodded as he stared at his almost finished bunk bed. "Daddy I think the slide is upside down."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

* * *

Almost an hour later, and several bruised fingers later, Sam, Dean and Bobby sat on the ground, exhausted and defeated by the bunk bed from hell. Gabriel and Castiel on the other hand were still working on the bunk, and had surprised the three hunters as it seemed the two angels were rather good with their hands.

"Their Father was a carpenter I suppose," Bobby smirked. Gabriel chuckled as Castiel hammered in the last two nails.

"Finished," Castiel said with a relieved sigh. "I feel rather famished."

"I agree, let's go eat," Dean said, getting to his feet when something occurred to him. "Where's Luce?"

The five males made their way through the house, peering through the open doors but there was no sign of the child. He had been considerably quiet in the last few minutes, as usually they could hear him playing rather amusingly with his train set and the cheetah.

"Lucifer?" Sam called, "Where are you?"

"In here, Uncle Sammy," Lucifer replied, "In the kitchen."

"What's he doing in there?" Bobby asked suspiciously as they headed towards the kitchen. The sound of cutlery falling to the ground and the sound of Lucifer cussing filled the kitchen. Dean rushed in only to freeze in his tracks. Standing on a chair by the kitchen bench was Lucifer dressed in Bobby's _Kiss the Cook_ apron making sandwiches. Spreading a thick coat of chocolate spread across a slice of bread he dipped his finger into his mouth sucking on the sweet spread as he placed a second slice above the first completed yet another sandwich. "What are you doing Luce?"

"Making everyone a sandwich," Lucifer replied as he stuck his finger into the jar and pulled out a sticky chocolate finger. He placed the finished sandwich on a pile of at least nine sandwiches sitting in a plate. "Yummy!"

"Can I eat him?" Sam asked with a delighted laugh.

"I just made you a sandwich," Lucifer said, angrily, "Eat your food uncle Sammy!"

"Okay, okay," Sam chuckled, as he ruffled the boy's soft locks and grabbed a sandwich. The other men followed taking a sandwich from the plate as Dean helped the child down onto a chair with his sandwich.

"Thank you Lucifer," Castiel mumbled happily, "This is beautiful."

"Yeah, thanks little man," Dean grinned, giving the boy a half hug from where he sat.

"That's okay, daddy," Lucifer replied, mouthful of bread and goo.

"So I think it's agreed," Bobby smiled, "Luce makes lunch from now on."

"Agreed," Castiel moaned, sounding almost orgasmic.

"Steady there," Gabriel chuckled.

* * *

"Sam, they can't all be like that joint," Dean sighed, "Beside, I've been doing some reading the last few weeks. Luce needs to be with kids his age, not to mention two years time he'll be starting school anyway. The longer he waits, I think the harder it will be. It's not gonna be until July anyway and it'll only be one day at first and if he likes it maybe two days. Think about it Sam, he either gets use to separating from us now or-"

"He'll struggle through school," Sam frowned, "No, I know Dean. I dont like it, but I guess you're right. But no rash decisions, we decide together."

"What are you, my wife?"

"No, but I'm sure Cass will agree with me," Sam chuckled. He looked up at his brother thoughtfully before gently reminding "it's Luce's birthday next week."

"I know," Dean smirked.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm making him a cake," Dean replied, "and I'm taking him to the park for a few hours in the morning. I was thinking maybe we can have a small party when we get back. Cake, games and presents."

"Sounds good," Sam nodded, before he grinned excitedly, "We should have a surprise birthday party!"

"Sounds radical," Dean said, sarcastically. "You're such a kid!"

* * *

"A laptop Sammy?" Gabriel asked, bluntly. "He's three!"

"Turning four in three days," Sam corrected. "Besides, it's educational. He can learn his shapes, and colours, numbers and letters. It's beneficial."

"Geeze, I dont think I'll be telling you my birthday," Gabriel scoffed, "Your presents suck."

"Fine, if you dont want me naked and covered in chocolate-"

"It's March 24th," Gabriel quickly replied, as he picked up the first box carrying the child's laptop, "and the present is great!"

"Idiot," Sam grinned, "Let's go."

"Hang on, I might get the squirt something too," Gabriel pausing in his tracks as he thought, "Oh, I know, I saw it at the front of the store, let's go pay for that and I'll grab it."

"What is it?"

"Toy Story Trilogy," Gabriel said, smirking.

"Toy Story?"

"If I have to watch another episode of freaking telletubbies," Gabriel grunted, "I dont want to know how Bobby came to possess one but seriously. They are evil!"

"I agree, buy it," Sam said, quickly. The thought of another telletubbies marathon scared him, especially the fact that Dean seemed to enjoy it!

* * *

"Oww, daddy, it hurts like hell!" Lucifer sobbed, as Dean carried him to the park bench and pulled out a bandaid from his pocket. "Stupid ground."

"I told you not to run on the concrete, you goose," Dean sighed as he carefully wiped away the blood and dirt that had grazed across the child's knees. "Dont worry about it, I'll clean it. All right, this is gonna sting, so just relax."

"No, daddy no santiskeptic cream!" Lucifer whined, just as Dean ran the cream across the boy's hurting leg. "owowowow!"

"Almost done little guy," Dean sighed, as he covered the graze with a Sponge Bob bandaid. "That's it."

Dean looked up and carefully wiped away a tear that escaped from the bright blue eyes.

"You okay?" Dean asked, looking into the child's tearful eyes as he nodded with a sad smile. "Ready to go home and open your presents?"

"Yeah," Lucifer nodded, as he reached over and ran his tiny hand across Dean's cheek. "Lashie! Make a wish!"

Dean chuckled, "I got my wish little man. Alright, go get your ball. I'll pack this stuff up and home we go."

"Okay, daddy," Lucifer nodded as Dean lowered him to the ground. The hunter packed away the few things he had brought along and tossed them into the boot of the car. "Daddy!"

"What's- Jesus Christ!" Dean cursed as the child ran back to him, his eyes wide with fear. The park which was usually full of children and parents playing peacefully was vacant of any peace. A large scale fight broke out between a large group of men and women as the few children in the park were dragged out by their terrified parents. "What the hell is going on? Where'd they all come from!"

"Daddy, I'm scared,"

"I want you to get in the car and lock the doors," Dean said, as he pushed the child into car and pulled out his phone. "Everything will be fine."

"Dont leave me," Lucifer whimpered as screams filled the air. "Daddy! Daddy! Please, dont- no!"

"Shhh, I promise I'll come right back," Dean said, running a hand across the boys cheek. "Nothing's gonna happen to us okay. Can you call uncle Sammy on the phone?"

"Yeah," Lucifer nodded, as he took the phone from his father.

"I'll be right back, okay, don't open the door for anyone," Dean said before closing the door, but before he could turn to help he found his head colliding into the window of the Impala. As he stumbled to his feet Lucifer screeched terrified. "son of a-"

The hunter punched the man that had attacked him across the jaw before he turned and manhandled another away from his car.

"Get the hell away from my babies!" Dean growled, fist colliding into the man's chin. But before he could turn something hard hurtled into the back of his head and all went black.

* * *

Peace and chicken greassee!

I was going to be a bitch and leave you with a cliff hanger for a month but i changed my mind... hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 9: It never ends.

* * *

"Get up, Dean," a firm voice ordered, "Open your eyes."

"Daddy, wake up," came Lucifer's small uncertain voice, as his small soft hands ran across Dean's cheek. The hunter groaned, head pounding. "Will he be okay, Michael?"

_Michael?_ Dean wondered groggily.

"He will be fine, little brother," Dean slowly opened his eyes slowly, the bright sun burning his eyes as he stared blurrily at the vessel of his youngest brother Adam. The hunter sat up, carefully, rubbing his aching head. Michael held Lucifer in place for a moment as Dean gathered his thoughts, his hand on Lucifer's tiny shoulder. Dean gazed dazedly at the ring on Michael's finger, it looked extremely familiar, the gem in the middle a pure white. Dean pushed the ring out of his mind before he erupted with a start.

"Michael? What the hell happened? What- shit! Where'd everyone go? What the hell is happening? I thought this shit was over?"

"Daddy, what's going on?" Lucifer asked as he scrambled into Dean's arms cuddling against the man's chest, comfortingly.

"I've sent them away," Michael replied, the park around them was empty, no sign that all hell had broken loose. "They did quite a number on themselves. All because of a stupid card game, dont worry Dean, they are all fine."

"Where did you send them?"

"Home," Michael replied, "They aren't of your concern, Dean."

"Like hell they're not!" Dean growled, "Why the hell is this happening? The apocalypse is over! Humanity should be- they shouldn't be fighting anymore!"

"The apocalypse is far from over," Michael said gravelly, his eyes pondering over the child. Dean looked down at the child in his arms and growled at the angel.

"You aint touching him," Dean hissed, shielding the boy from the angel. Lucifer almost stumbled over startled. "You can't just dump him on me the way you did and then expect me to just let you take him! You son of a-"

"Shhh, I dont expect you to," Michael interrupted, his young face lighting up with a sudden smile. "After all that you've sacrificed in your life, I couldn't. Besides my little brother loves you, you are the first human he has ever loved so I see that as progress on his behalf."

"You have a brother?" Lucifer asked, poking the angel in the ribs almost as though he didn't believe the angel was there.

"I have many brothers," Michael replied, with a smile. "You're my first."

"I'm not your brother, you idjit," Lucifer scoffed, rolling his eyes. Michael chuckled, lightly.

"Language, boy," Dean warned. Lucifer blushed lightly as Dean shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable on the grassy ground.

"It's my birthday today!" Lucifer grinned at Michael.

"Well actually, its-"

"It's the sixth of the sixth," Dean responded, cutting the angel of unknowingly, "It suits him."

"Yes, it does," Michael smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. Lucifer glared at Michael running a hand through his hair to settle it down.

"DEAN! DEAN! LUCIFER!"

Sam's voice echoed in the park, startling the hunter.

"How'd he find us?"

"I called him daddy," Lucifer replied, as Castiel and Gabriel materialized behind Michael. "You said to."

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel asked, kneeling behind the hunter. His face was scrunched up in worry as Gabriel examined them from afar.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Gabriel asked, "And what the hell happened?"

"Crazy humans and Dean required assistance, I was free," Michael shrugged.

"What the-"

"Castiel, Gabriel, we will talk later," Michael promised, helping Castiel pull Dean up to his feet as Sam and Bobby came into view and reached the others side. "You have a party to attend, now. Enjoy your time men."

Before any human or man could speak they found themselves no longer in the park but in the salvage yard.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked.

"How'd we get here?" Bobby asked, baffled.

"Michael," Gabriel answered, voice low, "Come on, let's go inside, dont worry about it, you'll get a headache, Sammy."

"Hang on," Dean said, Lucifer still in his arms as he too looked around with Dean. "Dude! Where's my car!"

* * *

Eventually Gabriel gave in and returned to the park to retrieve the black beauty. Dean spent a good ten minutes yelling verbal abuse at Michael for leaving his baby behind as Lucifer waited impatiently behind him.

Now the car was parked safely in the caryard, the men were inside sitting around Lucifer, who sat at before a large chocolate and custard cake (Courtesy of Dean's feeble attempts at cooking) that held four burning candles. Gabriel was singing loudly as Castiel snapped photo after photo of the grinning child. Dean knelt behind him, pointing at the four candles as Sam held onto the knife ready to cut the cake. Bobby stood beside the fridge chuckling when Lucifer suddenly grabbed a handful of the cake and shoved it into his mouth. Sam and Gabriel roared with laughter as Dean scolded the boy, amused.

"Nummy, daddy!"

"Pin the tail on the Donkey? Really, Sam?"

"It's not for you!"

"Then why am I having the first go for?" Dean retorted, waving the fluffy tail in Sam's face.

"So you can show Luce how it's done!" Sam snapped.

"Can I open my presents now?" Lucifer sighed, sitting between Castiel and Bobby with Tiger sitting between himself and Castiel. He smacked Castiel's hand away as the angel stroked the toy's soft fur. Gabriel chortled as he covered Dean's eyes with the thick blind fold and began to spin Dean right round.

"What's uncle Glabby doing?"

"Just watch kiddo," Gabriel said as he spun the man round and round.

"Pin the tail on the donkey Dean!" Sam grinned as Gabriel pushed the hunter forward.

"Ouch!" Dean grunted colliding into the wall. He pushed the tail into the wall and stumbled backwards, falling back onto the angel and the child.

"Are you okay Dean?" Castiel asked, helping the hunter remove the blind fold.

"Daddy! That's his nose! Not the ass!" Lucifer giggled. "Silly daddy! Can I have a turn now?"

"Yeah," Dean chuckled as Gabriel knelt before the kid and carefully covered the boy's eyes. "We should lower the poster."

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded as he quickly unpinned and pinned the poster down several inches. "Okay, ready Luce?"

"Yeap," the boy nodded as Gabriel spun him around carefully and let the boy go. The three hunters and two angels watched as Lucifer stumbled around for a few minutes the tail stretched out aiming dangerously at Dean's crotch. The hunter quickly scrambled out of the way as Lucifer rushed forward.

"Look out!"

The five men winced as Lucifer collided headfirst into the table and fell backwards onto his butt.

"You okay little guy," Dean asked, kneeling beside the boy as he tore of the blindfold.

"Who put the table there!" Lucifer snapped angrily, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Next time, we won't spin him around," Sam said, biting his lower lip. "Let's play another game."

"I wanna play Uno!" Lucifer sobered up quickly as he scrambled to his feet. "So I can help daddy and uncle Glab cheat again!"

"Is that so Luce?" Bobby smirked.

"That was our little secret Luce!"

"I knew it!" Sam said, outraged, "I told you Cass! And you said we should team up! You can't let Dean team up with Gabriel!"

"You are right," Castiel said, "You were a terrible partner."

"I was not!"

"6 and 9 are not the same thing, Sam."

"I was trying to cheat!"

"Ha!"

* * *

Sitting before the TV and enjoying a large piece of cake each the five males watched the first Toy Story; the first gift Lucifer had opened from Gabriel. Lucifer was snuggled between Dean and Castiel, head resting on Tiger as Dean stroked his hair away from his face. Sam sat between Bobby and Gabriel and of course Gabriel had taken the opportunity to lift his feet up on Sam's lap as they watched.

"Daddy, does Tiger come to life like Woody and Buzz?" Lucifer asked, yawning.

"Nah buddy," Dean replied, sinking in deeper into Castiel's arms. "This is make believe."

"Like Santa Claus?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah-"

"Santa Claus is real!" Sam interjected glaring at his brother.

"No, he isn't! Daddy said so!" Lucifer said pursing his lips together angrily. "Daddy is never wrong!"

"That's my boy!"

"Will you two shut up?" Gabriel grunted, "This is the best bit!"

"Big Baby!" Lucifer scoffed.

"Twerp!"

"Fatso!"

"Hey! I aint fat, you little jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Sam gasped as Dean snorted, Bobby rolled his eyes and Gabriel looked outraged.

"Moron!"

"Dick!"

"Lucifer!" Dean and Sam scolded at the same time.

"Daddy, you said angels are dicks,"

"Yeah, but only daddy uses that word,"

"Oh, okay, but can I still call uncle Glab a bitch like you call uncle Sammy?"

"No!" Sam growled, leaning over to smack Dean across the head. "You're a bad influence!"

"Like the Pink song!" Lucifer said excitedly, looking over his shoulder to grin at Castiel.

"How does he know Pink?" Bobby asked.

"Cass is her number one fan,' Dean scoffed.

"Dean's jealous," Castiel explained.

"I am not," Dean grumbled, "Come on Luce, let's open another present!"

"Yeah!"

"Here open mine!" Sam said, excitedly as he handed the boy the heavy box. The men watched as Lucifer carefully peeled away the sticky tape and un-wrapped the paper.

"Come on Luce!"

"Be patient!" Lucifer scolded wagging a little cheeky finger at Gabriel. Dean smirked as Lucifer pulled out the large blue box and stared at the picture, confused. "What is it?"

"A laptop!" Sam said excitedly.

"Oh okay," Lucifer nodded, before he turned to Dean and whispered, "What do I do with it?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, close your eyes, this is your last present," Dean smiled covering the boy's eyes as Castiel opened the bedroom door. "In we go. Okay, open your eyes little man."

The blue eyes opened curiously and he gasped in delight. "Wow!"

After weeks of work his bedroom was finally complete. Gone were the dull grey walls and mouldy carpet. In the far corner was his large bed that Gabriel and Castiel had worked on and under it was a small red desk and chair. Beside the bed were two large cushions next to a book shelf- empty beside one book that Gabriel brought.

Beside him was a large brown box, surrounded by his beloved zoo animals; Tiger was dangly from his hand of course but Jaggers the leopard cub sat on the box beside Angus the polar bear, and Sam the penguin stood gigantically towering over Lucifer.

"Is this my room!"

"Well duh," Gabriel said, sarcastically.

"Daddy, can I get a _Go Away Uncle Gabliel_ on the door?" Lucifer said, poking a cheeky tongue out at the angel.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the last three chapters!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	10. Chapter 10

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three-year-old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 10: A month later

* * *

"Snap!" Lucifer giggled, smacking Castiel's large hand with all his might. Castiel feigned pain, grasping his hand against his chest as Lucifer giggled loudly. "I winned again!"

"Ouch! You won again! You hurt my hand, Luce," Castiel chuckled, "You almost broke it off."

Lucifer squealed in delight as Castiel leaned over and tickled the tiny boy playfully.

"Stop it! _Hahaha! Stop_!" Lucifer cried through his laughter and Castiel stopped immediately. Lucifer stared at him with a tilted head, "Do it** again**!"

Castiel shrugged and resumed as he was demanded to do. The boy's delightful cries filled the room as Castiel looked up at the hanging clock. He removed his hands from the child and placed them on his lap.

"Time for bed," Castiel smiled, as he slowly stood.

"Aww, but daddy isn't back! He-"

"-Will be back tomorrow," Castiel replied, with a smile, "He called before your bath; Uncle Bobby said Daddy and Uncle Sam have finished their work."

The business was spirit haunting in a hospital; four towns away. It was a simple salt and burn, but the boy clearly missed his father; it had been at least two days since the hunters left. Lucifer pouted sadly as Castiel held his hands out, the boy quickly climbed into the angel's arms resting his head against the angel's shoulder.

"Read me a story?" Lucifer yawned. The one thing that came out of daddy working was lots of fun with Castiel. While Dean remained Lucifer's rock, Castiel was Lucifer's favourite uncle. Playtime was the best with him.

"What would you like me to read?"

"Hungry Caterpillar!" Lucifer grinned. Castiel groaned, bored with the story; considering he had read it fifty-seven times since Dean had left (and that was an accurate estimation; not an exaggeration). "Something else?"

"Yes, please," Castiel pleaded as he carried the child into his room. It was lit up by a Buzz Light-year night light. The child was obsessed with Toy Story, which was clear at first glance when one walked into the child's room. The bed sheets were of Buzz and Woody, and scattered on the floor messily were all the toys from the movie, such as the dinosaur and the cow man, as Castiel referred to Woody. Something sharp poked at the bottom of his foot, and Castiel looked down to find he had stepped on one of the green soldiers.

"How about we tidy your room first?" Castiel smiled, setting the boy down. "Would you like a glass of milk Luce?"

"Yeap," the boy nodded.

"Okay," Castiel smiled, "You clean up all your toys and I'll get you some milk and cookies. Would you like Choc chip or plain?"

"Choc chip," Lucifer grinned as Castiel left the room. Another thing he loved about Castiel was the milk and cookies before sleep! Daddy never let him have cookies at night, just boring fruit and milk.

And they didn't taste nice together; dunking orange slice in milk was _yucky_.

"_There's a snake in my boot_!" said Woody after Lucifer pulled the string. The boy grinned as he placed the cowboy next to the space toy, under his bed with Jaggers and Sam, the snow leopard and Penguin. The boy jumped over to his toy box, throwing in the last few pieces of Lego and army men before he picked up Tiger and tossed him up onto the bunk bed.

The boy followed the animal up to the top of his bed and yawned again. Days with Castiel were exhausting. It started off with cereal and then a walk to the park, were they stayed for a long time until Lucifer was too tired to run anymore, so Castiel carried him back home where he had a short nap and then awoke for lunch; which consisted of a sandwich and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice (Castiel let Lucifer help as he squeezed the fruit.) After lunch Lucifer and his favourite uncle (at least for the day) spent the next few hour painting, and drawing and playing with in his cubby house (made out of an old Cadillac in Bobby's yard) until Bobby finally came home and made them dinner, which thankfully wasn't spaghetti but meatloaf and vegetables and rice.

"There we go," Castiel said, walking in with a cup of warm milk and a bowl of cookies. He handed the boy the plastic cup and plate. "Which story would you like me to read?"

"_Wooby Flew, too_!" Lucifer grinned, "It's in the book shelf."

Castiel scanned across the hundreds of books Dean had brought for the boy, until he finally found the said book. The angel jumped up and sat beside Lucifer, book open in one hand and a cookie in the other. The angel began to read the story in his soothing voice and by the time he finished, the boy was sitting up, leaning against the angel, fast asleep with a crummy beard and milky moustache.

Castiel smiled as he wiped the boy's mouth clean and carefully slide off the bed, an empty cup and plate in one hand. Placing the plate on the table he then settled the boy into his bed, covering him with his blanket and placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, the angel turned and left the room for the night.

* * *

"Dean, I dont think springing the idea on him is a good idea," Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead impatiently. "And after what happened last time?"

"Gabe's checked the place out," Dean replied, turning into a highway. "And I aint springing it on him, I'm gonna talk to Luce about it first. I've been reading about this stuff Sam, instead of going on good old' Busty Asians, I'm reading stuff about child development. And actually I've been chatting online with some other mums, they all agree he should start again, otherwise it will be harder for him to separate when he's older."

"You're talking online?"

"It's a support group for single parents," Dean shrugged.

"You're not a single parent," Sam pointed out.

"Technically I am, you, Bobby and the wings are uncles," Dean said, shortly, before he added in a confused mumble, "Unless Cass is the mum."

"No, I think you're the mum," Sam smirked, "I'm curious, are you the only father online?"

"No," Dean replied, "There are a few others. But most of the men have help from their mothers or mothers-in-law. EW, mother-in-law is a scary concept. Glad Cass hasn't got a mother."

Sam snorted, "I'm sure he'd tell you something along the lines of God being his Mother."

Dean chortled, "You heard from Gabe yet?"

"No," the younger brother shook his head, frowning. "He said he'd be a few days."

"It's been a week- almost two," Dean grumbled, "What the hell is Michael doing up there?"

* * *

"Is daddy here yet?" Lucifer asked as he stared down at the plate Castiel placed before him. In the plate was two pieces of toast with peanut butter and jelly plus a few pieces of sliced apples. The boy picked up and apple and began to chew on it slowly.

"Not long left Lucifer," Castiel smiled, "Why dont we go for a walk? Daddy should be back when we come back."

"Can we go to the lake and feed the ducks?" Lucifer asked eyes wide and doe-like. Castiel smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Uncle Bobby we need some of your bread!"

"Where you going, little man?" Bobby asked, from behind his newspaper.

"Uncle Cass and me are going to the lake! Gonna feed the ducks!" Lucifer grinned, mouthful of peanut butter.

"Alright, there's some bread in the fridge," Bobby smiled, amused by the boy's excitement over bread and ducks. "Make sure uncle Cass doesn't fall in this time."

"You are confusing me with Gabriel," Castiel smirked as Lucifer giggled.

"Actually daddy pushed uncle Fatso in!" Lucifer announced. "I saw him do it, but he said shush and then his eye when all silly."

"What do you mean it went silly?" Castiel asked, curiously. Lucifer mimicked the hunter's actions, attempting to wink one of his eyes shut with a silly grin on his face. Bobby chuckled, amused by the boy's antics.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Dean let out a loud grunt as he pounced on by the excited child. "Hey! How's my boy? Did you have fun with Uncle Cass and Bobby?"

"Yeah, I had milk and- fruit, milk and fruit!" Lucifer reddened as Castiel gave him a look then smirked.

"You gave him cookies didn't you," Dean said, looking up slowly at the angel. Castiel merely smiled a smile that met his eyes. "You're so getting it tonight."

"What's he getting daddy?"

"Nothing buddy," Dean replied quickly, "so tell me, what did you do today?"

"I went to the park today and I fed the ducks!" Lucifer replied, "And I almost caught a baby duckie, but its mummy tried to bite me. But I scared him away!"

"You mean her," Dean smirked, "Mummy's are she's and her, little guy."

Lucifer looked up at his father and frowned, thoughtfully, "Daddy, why dont I have a mummy?"

The house fell into an uncomfortable silence as the men stared at each other, unsure how to answer.

"Err, because-"

"And why are girls different to boys?"

"Uh-"

"And where do babies come from?"

"Okay! Okay! No more questions, bed time!" Dean cried out, overwhelmed.

"Aww, but I'm not tired, and I haven't had dinner yet!"

"Dean, it's three in the afternoon," Sam pointed out, with a smirk. His brother looked absolutely out of his depth with the questions the boy was bombarding him with.

"Okay, uh, go play with your toys, I'll call you when dinners ready okay little guy?"

"You didn't answer my questions," Lucifer replied, deadpanned.

Dean let out a childish whine.

* * *

"Uncle Cass," Lucifer whispered so quietly that Castiel barely heard him; he was hiding behind the sofa, peering up at his angelic brother with a sly look, "Can I have some milk and cookies? Sneak them past daddy!"

Castiel smiled, as Dean lifted his head off Castiel's lap and stared down at the child, with a cranky stare. Lucifer bit his lips as his father stared.

"Hi daddy," Lucifer said, sheepishly.

"Bed, you monkey," Dean smirked, as the child climbed up onto the armrest and settled himself between the two males. "Come on Luce. Off to bed."

"I wanna stay with you guys," Lucifer whined, "Please?"

"Let him stay, Dean, he'll dose off in a minute," Castiel smiled, running a hand through the fine hair.

"Alright, but only tonight," Dean warned, "Tomorrow, you go to sleep in your bed."

"Okay," Lucifer smiled, as he cuddled in closer to the hunter. "What are we gonna do tomorrow daddy?"

"Sleep in," Dean replied.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Maybe," Dean smiled, "Go to sleep, and you'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

Dean winced; the grip Lucifer has his fingers in was painfully tight as the boy clung to him dearly, refusing to look up staring intently at the wooden floorboards. It was early morning, and Dean, Sam and Castiel had brought the boy in for his first day at another day care. The men and the angel felt apprehensive about leaving the child, even though it was for a few hours under the strict yet unseen supervision of Gabriel.

They could hear two people arguing, a woman with a Spanish accent and a man with what Dean assumed was an Australian accent.

"It's a dress up as your favourite book character," came the woman's indignant voice, "Not dress up as your favourite superhero!"

"Superman is a book character!" responded the man, "Comic book, but nevertheless book character!"

"That would be Maria and Tane," Jesse smiled brightly, his ridiculously straight and white teeth brightening the warm room further. He led them into the office; a door to their right where a large mahogany table with a computer and a large can of Red Bull sat surrounded by hundreds of papers and books. Jesse motioned for the three men to sit before the desk as he sat behind pulling the keyboard of the computer near.

"Take a seat, guys," he smiled running a hand across his bald head, almost as though he was expecting hair. "Okay, so have you bought his enrolment form back? Thanks, I'd like to type this all up now onto the computer just to be sure everything is filled out correctly."

"Okay," Dean nodded, as he pulled Lucifer onto his lap, pushing back a strand of long blonde hair, "Uh, so, is it alright if we come pick him up early today?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Jesse nodded, "You can stay as long as you need, though we suggest leaving sooner rather than later and ensuring you say goodbye. No sneaking out."

"Why would we sneak out?" Sam asked, frowning. Jesse let out a huffed laughter as he typed up the information given to him by Dean.

"You'd be surprised; I've had parents jump over the fences just to get away faster,"

"That's dreadful!" Castiel snapped, angrily.

"Okay, so Luce has no siblings, and four uncles?" Jesse smiled.

"Really he has one uncle, a grandfather and two-"

"They're all uncles," Dean sighed, kicking Castiel not too discreetly. "Sam's my bro and Bobby's kind of a father to us, Gabe and Cass are just really good family friends."

"With benefits," Castiel added. Sam went ten shades of red as Dean choked on his own saliva. Jesse bit his tongue, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"We can't take him out anywhere!" Sam hissed.

"Do you like cheetahs Luce?" Jesse asked, changing the subject towards the child. "I like big cats too, especially the lion. Do you like the lion?"

"No, go away," Lucifer mumbled into Dean's neck.

"Did he just-"

"Luce! Dont be rude," Sam sighed.

"Heh, Tane and you will get along fine," Jesse grinned. Dean smiled back as he gently forced Lucifer to sit properly on his lap and look at his new carer. The boy stared timidly, as stiff as a rock still shaking like a leaf. "Do you want to go and meet everyone? Maybe someone came in dressed up like a cheetah; we're having a dress up day today. I'm Lex Luthor, just dont tell Maria. Or Tane."

Jesse led the men out to the room, after a few minutes, Dean leading Lucifer by the hand as Castiel held the boy's Toy Story school bag filled with a few necessities. Lunch, bed sheets, clothes, and Tiger.

"Alright, this is Maria, dressed up as Harry Potter," Jesse pointed to a staff member who was handing out cups of milk to a group of toddlers and preschoolers.

"Hello!" she smiled cheerfully as Dean took note of the other worker. Behind her was a large man; a dark mullet tied back fell down on his shoulder blades. He wore a Superman singlet and a pair of jeans and with the closer look Dean realized he wasn't an Australian but rather a New Zealander. A large tattoo covered most of his right arm but somehow it didn't seem out of place in the wacky centre.

"This is Tane," Jesse smiled, "I'll just show you guys to Luce's locker and then we'll go from there. You can stick around as long as you need and don't forget you can come in anytime you like to check up on him.

Dean smiled, feeling slightly more assured as Sam looked around taking in the centre's appearance. It was child friendly, warm filled with cushions in every corner, the walls adorned with tasteful art created by the children and occasionally the staff.

"I- I think we'll go, but uh, you have my number right? If anything happens?" Dean asked, his grip around Lucifer's hand tightening. He didn't want to leave his boy behind, but he knew in the long run in was the right thing to do for the child. No matter how much it hurt Dean to do it. "Okay, buddy, I'm- we're gonna go now, but we'll be back very soon."

Lucifer didn't reply, as he stared at his father with large fearful eyes, shaking on the spot.

"Bye bye, buddy," Dean stood back up and walked back slowly to the gate. Maria knelt beside the child watching him curiously as Sam and Castiel followed Dean's actions and headed out of the centre towards the Impala.

The child shivered, terrified as silent tears streamed down his little face.

"It's okay, sweetie," Maria whispered, soothingly as she rubbing his back gently.

"Why dont we go and get Tiger out of your bag?" Jesse smiled, before adding to his co-workers, "Tiger is his special friend."

"Oh, I hope he isn't scary," Maria said, with a frightened look on her face. "He won't eat me will he Luce?"

Lucifer shrugged as he stumbled behind the man. Still shaking he took his bag from his locker and pulled out Tiger.

"Oh, it's a cheetah," Tane grinned, "I thought it was a tiger."

"It's a cheetah called Tiger," Jesse smirked, as he gently pushed Lucifer towards the other children. "Would you like some milk Luce?"

The boy shook his head, still shaking as Tane sat down beside him and gently pulled the boy to the ground in front of him. Lucifer let out a little whimper as Tane pulled out a book from a black bag by his side.

"Do you like this story Luce?" Tane asked, showing Lucifer a cover of a flying duck.

"Wooby," Lucifer whispered, nodding as other children gathered around sitting beside him.

"Yeap, Ruby Flew, too!" Tane grinned. "Alright kids, shoosh, so I can read."

Jesse gave a roll of the eyes as Tane opened the book. He opened his mouth but a little voice cut him off before he could start.

"Who's this?" asked the boy to Lucifer's left, a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Luce, Jacob," Jesse announced, "This is his first day here so I want everyone to help look after him okay."

"He's very hand-e-some," announced one of the girls as she leaned over and kissed Lucifer on the cheek. Lucifer blushed as the carers chuckled.

"Grace, what did daddy say about kissing boys?" Maria asked, waiting for the delightful answer.

"Not until you're a teemager!" Grace announced proudly. Jesse roared with laughter, startling Lucifer as Tane finally began to read Lucifer's story.

* * *

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this! And thanks for the lovely reviews everyone!

peace and chicken grease

afro!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 11: Vaccinations

* * *

Lucifer sat beside the large New Zealander, Tiger sitting on his lap as Tane played a game of Snap with a small four year old girl. His eyes were trained on the spotty animal, still hiccupping from the previous tears that had streamed down his face. Once the book was finished the group sat down for morning tea; pancakes and milk. Lucifer shook his head timidly refusing to eat and now they were sitting outside. Several of the children were sitting in the middle of a sandpit and the rest were riding around on bikes.

The child carefully raised his eyes to look up at Tane without raising his head; he didn't want the large man to catch him looking at him. He was scary, and he talked in a funny, but somehow all the other children seemed to like him. The only reason Lucifer was sitting near him was because Tane sat him down next to him. The child was too scared to move, which wasn't too good, because he really needed to go to the bathroom.

The child squirmed slightly, and Tiger promptly fell of his lap. The child leaned over grunting slightly as he pressed his legs closer together.

"Need to go toilet, Luce?" Tane asked, Lucifer shook his head, still squirming; he was not going toilet here; not without his daddy. "Are you sure? You look like you got ants in your pants."

Lucifer shook his head again, clutching Tiger closer to his chest. The large man frowned as he stood up slowly and walked out of sight. Lucifer whimpered; the need to pee was increasing, painfully. His feet shook rapidly, as he twisted his little body on the seat.

"Come Luce, go to the bathroom," Jesse's voice startled him as well as the hand that sat on his shoulder; the child jumped up in fright, and lost control. A warm wetness crept down his pants as behind him Jesse winced. Tears of humiliation streamed down his face as Jesse carefully pulled the boy away from the curious stares of the other children, "Come, we'll go and change your clothes inside, it's okay Luce."

The boy's small frame shook harshly as he was led inside towards his locker. Terrified he kept his gaze down as Jesse pulled out from the Toy Story bag a pair of black track pants and clean briefs.

"Okay, take your wet clothes off, I'll get a bag to pop those in," Jesse said softly, as Lucifer began to sob more openly. "It's okay, buddy, we all have accidents every now and then. I crashed into a parked car yesterday morning, silly aren't I?"

Lucifer hiccoughed as Jesse helped him out of his wet clothes carefully and tossed them into a separate plastic bag. "Okay, put your dry clothes on. I've got to get the beds and table ready for lunch. You want to help me set up the table Luce?"

The child shrugged, as he pulled up his briefs and started on his pants. "O-okay."

"Sweet, go wash your hands first though," Jesse smiled as Lucifer put Tiger into his locker and stumbled over towards the child-sized sink.

* * *

Peering up at the rear-view mirror, Dean found Lucifer looking down at his feet dangling against the car seat. The child looked like a lost puppy, eyes watery and bottom lip full and pouty.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Dean asked, as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, the centre disappearing from view as he sped down the road. Dean had just picked the child up from the day-care, four and a half hours after he dropped the child off. The hunter knew the child was distressed for most of the four and a half hours at the centre, that he hadn't eaten anything, didn't play with anything and had two accidents due to the fact he refused to go to the bathroom.

"N-nothing," Lucifer replied, sniffling as Dean drove passed a familiar yellow M. It wasn't often Dean fed the boy junk but the hunter decided today was the exception.

"You hungry buddy? Let's go eat some McDonalds," Dean smiled. Lucifer shrugged, "You can have a yummy Happy Meal and play in the playground. What do you think buddy?"

"Okay," came the small reply. Dean grinned at the reflection of his son and turned into the car park.

"Alright," Dean grinned as he parked and turned off the engine. "Take your belt off buddy."

The boy obeyed and a short time later he was being carried into the fast food restaurant arms wrapped around Dean's neck.

"Love you daddy,"

"Love you more."

* * *

"Hey, how was school today, Luce?" Sam asked as the hunter and his son entered the kitchen where Sam and Bobby sat enjoying a cold beer. "Did you have fun?"

Lucifer shrugged as he climbed up onto the chair and settled down with Tiger in his lap. Dean sat beside him ruffling the child's long blonde locks. The child needed a haircut desperately; it was sitting in curls around his shoulders.

"What did you do?"

Another shrug escaped the boy.

"Did you paint?"

Lucifer shook his head, hugging Tiger tight against his chest. Dean and Sam exchanged looks as a flap of wings alerted the hunters to the angelic presence.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving," Gabriel announced as he plopped himself onto Sam's lap. "How's it going?"

"Where have you been!" Sam snapped pushing the angel off him. He landed flat on his ass looking up at the human with thin lips. "It's been almost four weeks!"

"Entertaining Michael," Gabriel said sarcastically. He opened a candy bar and began to munch on it slowly.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So what?"

"So how was Luce's day?" Dean growled, "Were they good?"

"Good enough," Gabriel shrugged, "They seemed decent enough, but you didn't exactly give them his full name. They think he's Luce, not Lucifer."

"Well," Dean shrugged, "I figured they'd be better if they didn't associate him with the devil."

Lucifer sank of the chair and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going Luce?" Dean asked.

"My room," Lucifer replied, softly. "I'm tired."

"Alright buddy," Dean replied. The adults watched as the child disappeared from the room silently.

"He's too quiet," Bobby said. Dean nodded rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you sure everything's good at the school Gabriel?"

"Yeah, but they're worried about him," Gabriel said, "You might wanna tell them what happened in his last school."

"What do you mean they are worried about him?" Sam frowned.

"I mean, the tall guy has already written a report about Lucifer's behaviour," Gabriel explained.

"What do you written a report!" Dean snapped, "There's nothing wrong with Lucifer' s behaviour! He's a great kid!"

"Not that kind of a report Deano," Gabriel sighed. "They're suspecting abuse."

"WHAT!" Dean roared. "We- we're not abusing-"

"Dean, calm down," Castiel placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Perhaps Gabriel is right, we should speak to his carers next time we take him in. Clear the air, after all I believe they are just trying to do their job."

"Cass' is right," Bobby nodded. "Who knows, maybe they'll give us some pointers on how to deal with those night terrors he's having."

Dean nodded, "I just wish I wasn't such an idiot in the first place. None of this would have happened."

* * *

"He will probably cry more today," Jesse told Dean as the carer led the hunter into the office and closed the door behind them. Dean took a seat before the man and listened, struggling not to run back out and take the child into his arms. The boy's cries filled the centre, screeching for his father. "He's now working out that this isn't just a one time thing; that he'll be here on a weekly basis."

"How- how long till he settles in?" Dean asked, rubbing the back on his neck, nervously.

"It might be a month, it might be next week," Jesse said, softly. "It really depends on Luce. We'll do our best to help settle him in but again it depends on Luce. You wanted to tell me something Dean?"

"Yeah, uh, it'll be kept confidential right?" Dean asked, "Between you and me?"

"Yes, if that's how you want it, yes," Jesse nodded, "but honestly, sometimes it might be better if the rest of the staff know. It helps us provide better care. Do you want a beer?"

Dean grinned and then shook his head, "Another time, maybe."

"I'll hold you to that," Jesse smirked. Lucifer's sobs had subsided by now, Dean noticed.

"He stopped crying," Dean sighed, in relief. Jesse nodded. "Thank God. How do you guys do it? All day with kids crying and whining?"

"Earplugs and coffee breaks, lots of coffee breaks," Jesse smiled. Dean chuckled before he bit his lip.

"Err, about Luce..."

* * *

"Do I have school today, daddy?" Lucifer asked, as he crawled out of his bed yawning. Dean shook his head as he pulled the small child in his arms. The boy let out a relieved sigh as he snuggled into Dean's chest tiredly. "Then why are we up so early daddy?"

"We have a lot of shopping to do little guy," Dean said, "And it's almost ten. You slept in squirt."

"Why?" Lucifer asked.

"I dont know, because you were tired probably," Dean shrugged

"No, why are we going to the shops?" Lucifer asked.

"Just need to buy a few things," Dean smiled, "You want to stay with uncle Sammy instead?"

"No, I go with you, daddy," Lucifer quickly responded.

"Okay, I'll go and get your breakfast ready, you get dressed," Dean said, putting the child down on the ground. Lucifer scurried off as Dean bit his lip. "He's gonna kill me later."

"Daddy, this isn't the shop," Lucifer said confused as they walked into a busy building. Several men and women with their children sat waiting ominously.

"No, buddy," Dean murmured softly. "We're going to the shop afterwards. This is the doctor's."

"Why are we at the doctor's daddy?" Lucifer said, as Dean sat down and pulled Lucifer onto his lap. The child sitting beside them began to cough furiously.

"Just a check up," Dean replied, "And uh, you're getting a needle."

Lucifer looked at Dean oddly. "What's that daddy?"

"Uh, it's something that makes sure you dont get too sick," Dean replied. "Here, how about you go play in the Kid's Corner while we wait?"

"Okay," Lucifer nodded, as he slowly made his way over to the toys, his eye still on Dean.

* * *

"Mr Winchester?"

Dean looked up, eyes blinking rapidly. He had fallen asleep. Lucifer was sitting by his feet playing with the same puzzle he was playing with over, Dean looked down at his watch and winced, two hours ago.

"Yeah," Dean said, voice rough. The doctor was young, short and blonde, dressed in a white lab coat.

"Come on in," he smiled as Dean slowly stood up and pulled Lucifer along. "Sorry about the wait, we had a minor situation. Okay, so Lucifer's here for his vaccinations? Has he had vaccinations before?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. At least that was what Michael told him. Dean pulled the child in his arms as he walked into the small office. The doctor closed the door behind him. "Uh, how many needles will he be having today?"

"Two, he'll be getting vaccinated for DTaP, MMR, IPV and Varicella," The doctor replied as Dean pulled up Lucifer's left sleeve up, not at all confused. The doctor reached over and wiped a small area of Lucifer's arm with a small damp cloth. Lucifer looked up at Dean perplexed as the doctor turned around and held a small white instrument in his hand.

"Daddy?" the child questioned as the man inched closer to him with the sharp and pointy needle. "What's he-ow!"

The needle slid into his arm, disappearing under his skin as Lucifer's eyes looked up at the doctor wide and wet. Dean paled, as the needle was pulled out and a small round bandaid applied.

"Good job, Lucifer," the doctor smiled, "Such a brave boy."

"yeah, good boy," Dean said faintly. The doctor smirked as he prepared the next arm, lifting up the sleeve.

"Hold his sleeve up Dean,"

"Uh-huh."

"There we go, just one more left," the doctor smiled. Lucifer's eyes grew wider. There was no way in hell Lucifer was getting his armed poked like that again. "Okay, ready Dean?"

"NOOOOOO!" Lucifer's mouth screeched as he scrambled away from the two adults. "No! No needle! Go away!"

"Jeez, Luce relax buddy, it won't hurt," Dean said, as he pulled the child in his arms. "It's okay, baby, I'm right here."

"No! I dont want! I! NOO!" Lucifer screeched as Dean held him tight and the doctor approached with a large, long, scary needle. The boy screamed once more as the needle broke skin and slid in. It was pulled out and once again a bandaid was stuck on. Lucifer sobbed, his feet kicking up and down as Dean looked at the discarded needles faintly. "I go home! Go home!"

"Shhh, it's okay, it's over now," Dean murmured, "Shhh."

"Here, would you like a lollypop?" the doctor asked. Lucifer glared at the doctor his eyes large and wet.

Here he was with two holes in his arms and this moron was asking him if he wanted a lollypop!

* * *

He had fallen asleep, in the middle of the shops, head lulling as Dean pushed him along the aisle. The boy had exhausted himself crying once they had left the doctors. Sam and Bobby had unpacked the shopping from the Impala as Dean carried the sleeping child into the house and placed him on the couch to sleep.

"How was he?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his brother horrified.

"They really need to find another way to vaccinate kids," Dean replied, "That was barbaric. He freaked out when he got the second needle."

"What about side effects?" Bobby asked as he stroked the child's forehead. Lucifer let out a deep breathe and continued to sleep.

"Uh, the basics were fever, sore arms, rash, swollen glands," Dean replied, "And he might be fussy, might not want to eat, oh, and vomiting."

"Poor baby," Sam pouted. Dean and Bobby nodded, looking as though someone had stolen their last cookie.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! And thanks for the reviews!

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	12. Chapter 12

Title: An eternal punishment

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 12: Blurgh!

* * *

Scratching at his thigh, Dean tiredly walked into Lucifer's room. The room was dark, but brightened dimly by the Buzz Light-year night light. The hunter turned the light off and opened the blinds, allowing the morning sunshine to light up the room. Lucifer groaned in his bed and turned around, sheets covering his head.

Dean chuckled as he gently uncovered the child and shook him awake. "Time to get up buddy. You've got school today. Come on."

The boy grumbled as Dean pulled him out of bed and into his arms.

"Dont want to go," Lucifer grumbled, snuggling into Dean's neck.

"You hungry little guy?" Dean asked. "Do you want to have a bath?"

"Bath," Lucifer yawned. "No school."

"Yes, school," Dean smirked, "But dont worry, I'll pick you up early again."

Lucifer grunted as Dean put the child down and walked over to his wardrobe.

"What do you wanna wear little guy?" Dean asked, "ACDC t-shirt and jeans."

"Too hot for jeans, I want my pink shorts," Lucifer yawned, rubbing at his throat. It was a little sore.

"What pink shorts?"

"My pink shorts," Lucifer replied, coughing.

"You're not wearing pink shorts," Dean replied, as he pulled out a pair of red shorts. "Here, you can wear your soccer shorts, Uncle Gabe got them for you from Switzerland."

"I dont like Swizzylan," Lucifer muttered, "I want my pink shorts."

"Come on, princess," Dean chuckled, pulled Lucifer along by a sweaty palm.

"You're a princess, I'm a king," Lucifer yawned, "Uncle Bobby said so!"

* * *

"I dont want to stay daddy," Lucifer whined, dancing a tantrum-y jig as Dean put away his bag and pulled out the child's hat. "I'm tired."

"Stop being silly," Dean sighed, as Lucifer stamped a little foot hard. "I'll pick you up early again. Here put your hat on."

"You put your hat on!" Lucifer snapped, "I go home!"

"Luce," Dean growled under his breath. "Hat on!"

"No, go away!" Lucifer whined.

"I hope you're being nice Luce," came an annoying sing-song voice. Lucifer stuck his tongue out at Gabriel, he wasn't staying, and that was final! "Come on, there's a lot of fun things for you to do here."

"Then _you_ stay here!" Lucifer pouted as Dean pushed the child through the door outside where several children were playing happily.

"Lucy!" came the cry of child. "Lucy is here!"

"Come and help us Luce!" Tane's voice boomed from the sandpit. One look towards the sandpit had Gabriel laughing out loud. Jesse was sitting in the middle of the sandpit as the children covered him with buckets of sand. "We're burying Jesse, so we dont have to listen to him complain!"

"Go on Luce," Gabriel grinned, pushing the boy forward "Put a bucket on his head!"

"Daddy!" Lucifer whined, pushing his way past Gabriel to wrap his little arms around Dean's leg. Dean pulled the child into his arms and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Dont leave _me_ daddy."

"I'll be back soon," Dean promised, "It'll be okay, I promise."

"Come Luce," Sophia smiled as Dean tried to pry the child from his arms. Sophia gripped her arms around the child's midsection as Dean grunted and grumbled and freed himself from the boy's tight grip. The child's eyes widened as Dean slowly moved back smiling at the carer weakly.

"No! I dont wanna stay! Daddy!" the boy's screams echoed as the hunter pulled the archangel along and headed to the exit. "NO! DADDY!"

"We'll pick you up soon, bye Luce," Dean said, the child's voice cutting deep. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the child wincing. "Come on Gabe, the sooner we leave the sooner he calms down."

Lucifer's cries grew louder as he squirmed in the woman's arms.

"DADDY! DADDY! NO! LEMME GO! I WANT DADDY!" Lucifer screeched, swinging his arms wildly.

"Luce, calm down, otherwise I might drop you and hurt you," Sophia said, soothingly, "Calm down, and I will put you down."

"C'mere, Luce," Tane said, as he approached the child arms reaching towards him. Lucifer looked at the man with wide, wet eyes but reached over and climbed into the man's arms, crying into the man's shoulder. Sophia awed until Tane glared at her; she smirked. "It's okay, buddy, daddy will be back soon. You want to draw a picture for daddy?"

"n-no, go home," Lucifer sniffled

"You'll go home later," Tane smiled.

"No, soon."

"Okay, soon," Tane chuckled, "What did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing," Lucifer replied, "Daddy coming now?"

"Not yet," Tane said carried the boy inside. He pointed up at the clock and at the number three. "When the little hand is on this number; number three; daddy will be here. Now can you help me get some paints, we'll do some finger painting."

Lucifer didn't reply as Tane put the boy down and led him into the art room.

"What colours should we use hey Luce?" Tane asked, his back turned to the child as he ducked down to peer into the cupboard. Lucifer shrugged, "Come on, everyone's waiting for us. They want you to pick the colours."

"Gracey likes purple," Lucifer sniffed. Tane grinned as he opened a cupboard and pulled out several empty containers and paint brushes.

"Well, we dont have purple paint left, but I know a magic trick," Tane grinned, "Can you hold this paint brush for me?"

After throwing the other paint brushes and containers on the trolley he handed Lucifer a paint brush. The boy held it and watched as the man pulled out two large bottles; a blue one and a red one.

"Okay, we'll put some red paint in here, and some blue on top," Tane said as he tipped some of the gooey paint into the container. "Okay here. You mix it really well for me."

Lucifer dipped the paint brush in and began to mix the paint. Slowly the two colours combined and much to Lucifer's amazement the colour changed.

"It's purple," Lucifer announced.

"_Yeah!_ Here, try this one," Tane took the purple paint and gave him another container. "This has blue and yellow paint."

"It's green!" Lucifer said excitedly, his tears forgotten for the time being. "It's turning green! Is there more?"

"Yeap, last one, this has yellow and red paint," Tane grinned, how he loved paint. "What colour does this make?"

"Orange!" Lucifer cried, grinning up at the man, eyes bright. Tane chuckled as he took the paint and put it on the trolley. "More?"

"I think that's enough paint today," Tane smiled, "We can do find out the others when you come back again next week."

Lucifer nodded as Tane threw a handful of paper onto the trolley. The phone rang.

"We paint now?"

"We paint now," Tane chuckled, "Here, help me push the trolley outside."

"Okay," Lucifer smiled, as his arms reached over his head to grabbed onto the handles. Tane ruffled the boy's hair as he was approached by another staff member. Lucifer looked down at his shuffling feet as Tane stop to talk to the woman.

"What's up Robin?"

"Dean Winchester called," Robin said, Lucifer looked up eyes wide. "He said that Lucifer got his shots yesterday; his vaccinations, and that if he seems sick in any way to call him."

"Okay," Tane nodded, "Thanks Robin."

The woman smiled down at the child. "Daddy called Luce; he said he misses you very much and that he'll be here very soon!"

Lucifer smiled, his chin tucked into his neck as he stared at the ground. The two caregivers exchanged a look.

* * *

"Queen of Spades," Sam said as he placed a card face down on a messy pile of playing cards.

"What are you two idjits doing?" Bobby asked, as he watched the two younger hunters playing. Dean placed his own card down.

"Playing bullshit," Dean responded, face contorted to one of concentration. "Ace of hearts!"

"Ace of Diamonds," Sam said, as he put a card down.

"Jack of Clubs," Dean said, putting another card down.

"Queen of Spades," Sam smirked as Dean looked out and cried out.

"BULL SHIT! NOW I'VE GOT YOU!" Dean grabbed the card and roared out in anger when he found himself holding the black Queen of Spades. "Son of a- damnit!"

"Collect the cards," Sam said, pushing the cards towards his older brother.

"You're both idjits," Bobby chuckled as Dean picking up the large pile of cards, grumbling under his breath. Sam waited as his brother fixed the cards before he put down a new card, face down.

"Four of Spades," Sam chuckled, just as Dean's phone rang. The hunter pulled it out of his pants pocket and answer.

"Hello?" Dean asked, eyebrow rising. "Yeah, it is... is he okay? He vom- is he alright? I'll be there right now!"

Dean hung the phone up and looked at his brother.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Lucifer's sick," Dean responded, eyes wide with panic.

* * *

Lucifer had been lying on a small plastic bed, covered by his blue bed sheets, lying between two other children. One was asleep and the other was slowly drifting off as Tane sat between them on five cushions with a magazine in hand. Music was playing in the background as Lucifer sighed, feeling heavy around the shoulders, and hot around the head. The child sat himself up and before he could fathom what had happened his throat exploded in pain as all that he had eaten came up and covered his front and the blanket.

The boy sat startled in his putrid vomit as Tane stared wide-eyed at him for a moment, and at the same time, Tane jumped up calling out for the help as Lucifer burst into tears. As he cried, the child was changed out of his clothes and into clean ones, his sheets and clothes all thrown into a plastic bag.

Once cleaned up the child sat snuggled against the man's chest, sniffing as Sophia handed Lucifer his bottle refilled with water. Tane pulled back the child's sweaty hair, away from his pale forehead as the boy sipped from the bottle.

Jesse walked up to him carrying a small object in his palm, kneeling before the child. Jesse gently took Lucifer's arm into his hand as he raised the small silver object towards the child's underarm. Lucifer took a look at the instrument and screeched burying his head into Tane's chest, startling the carers.

"No! No needle!"

"Hey-hey, calm down buddy, it's just a thermometer," Tane said, gently, "It's not a needle, look Luce, Jesse's just gonna check how warm you are."

"No- no the-meh-no-no-no," Lucifer whined, tearfully as Jesse gently lowered Lucifer's armpit onto the thermometer. "I- daddy, I want-"

"That's it Luce," Jesse encouraged, as the child was gently forced to sit still. "Such a big boy. Can you tell me when the thermometer goes beep?"

Lucifer lifted his head up and stared down at the machine sticking out of his armpit. It wasn't hurting him; maybe it wasn't a needle after all. A beep startled the child and he looked up at the bald man, sniffing, "It beeped."

Jesse pulled at the thermometer and checked the number shining at him, "Shit- that's high. 103 degree Fahrenheit. Did we get permission to give paracetamol Sophia? Has Dean been called?"

"Yes, and yes," Sophia replied, as she handed him a syringe full of red liquid, "here check the amount."

"Four years, nine- yeap this is fine," Jesse nodded as he looked up at the child. "Luce, can you drink this for me buddy? It'll make you feel better, and Robin will get you a cup of juice just in case you dont like the flavour."

Lucifer whined as Tane shifted him slightly and took the medicine from the bald man. He held the syringe at the child's mouth, "Come on, Luce, open wide for me."

"No," Lucifer sniffed, "I wan' daddy."

"I know buddy, he'll be here very soon little guy," Tane smiled, "But he really wants you to have some medicine first so you get better Luce, can you do that for daddy?"

The boy froze for a moment but then nodded opening his mouth obediently. The boy's body shuddered in distaste.

"That's our great listener," Jesse grinned, "Sophia, get Luce lots of juice!"

"And cookies," Lucifer whined, smacking his lips disgusted. Tane chuckled as the child accepted the cup from the brunette woman. "sank you."

"That's alright," Sophia smiled as the boy carefully drank up the juice.

"Is Lucy gonna be okay," Grace asked, sitting up from where she was resting. She had a worried little expression on her young face, her hair messily tied back.

"Yes, darling," Sophia smiled, "He'll be just fine."

"Hey! Weren't you sleeping?" Tane asked in a mock grumpy voice.

"No, I was just _pretendering_, I tricked you!"

"So rude," Tane grumbled, "See how she plays tricks on me Luce. Tell her to stop being mean to me."

"Grace, don't be mean to Tane," Lucifer yawned, putting his empty cup of juice on the desk beside them. Tane awed, until Lucifer added resting his head against the man's chest "he's a big baby."

Jesse roared with laughter, and with this awoke all the children.

* * *

peace and chicken grease

afro


	13. Chapter 13

Title: An eternal punishment.

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

This continues directly from the last chapter, same day)

* * *

Chapter 13: Sniffles

* * *

"Daddy, I want water," Lucifer sniffed, as he snuggled deeper into the sofa Dean had settled him into. "Daddy?"

"Hang on, Luce," Dean called from the kitchen, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay," Lucifer replied. The child grumbled as he felt his nose tingling. "Aah- ahh- ahhhhh- Ahhh...hmmm... AAAAAAAAAATCHOOO!"

The child whined pulled a tissue to his face as Dean walked in with a glass of water in hand.

"Bless you, little guy," Dean smiled, handing the child the cup. He lowered himself down onto his knees and watched as the child slurped up the water, greedily. "Slow down, Lucy."

"Daddy, can we go to the zoo again?" Lucifer asked, as he handed his cup to the hunter. Dean chuckled as the child pulled Tiger near and snuggled against the fur.

"Maybe little guy," Dean replied, "Alright, I'm gonna go get you medicine. Uncle Sammy should be back soon."

"Where did he go?" Lucifer asked, as Dean stood up.

"Down to the shop," Dean replied, he headed to the kitchen. "We're out of milk buddy."

"Where's Uncle Bobby?"

"He went to visit a friend," Dean replied, returning with the medicine. "and Uncle Gabriel and Cass are with Michael."

"Daddy, how come Michael never comes anymore to visit?" Lucifer asked.

"He's busy buddy," Dean answered, as he fed the child his medicine. Lucifer grumbled as he swallowed the medicine.

"Juice daddy?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Cause the medicine taste like ass," Lucifer replied.

"Lucifer," Dean chided, with a chuckle. He couldn't tell the child of completely. One; the boy was sick, and two; it was he who taught Lucifer that certain phrase.

Sam returned from the shops half an hour later, with milk, bread, several things that he had no plan of buying in the first place and a colouring book for his sleeping nephew. The child was fast asleep on the couch he had left him on when they first arrived home. Initially Sam was going to carry him to his bed, but Dean insisted the child stayed down stairs where Dean could keep an eye on him easier.

They had picked him up from the centre, only ten minutes after they received the call. The deck of cards was left scattered on the ground as he; Dean and Bobby ran out the door to pick up the child. They had arrived to find the boy nestled in Tane's arms sniffling as Jesse welcomed them in, explaining the incident and assuring them the child seemed okay, just ready to go home.

The boy climbed into his father's arms immediately snuggling into the man's neck as he was carried out towards the Impala.

"Jesus, did you leave anything in the shop?" Dean asked, as he walked in mixing a bowl of cake mix.

"I got Luce some more choc-chip cookies and some ice-cream when he gets better," Sam replied, "And I got him another toy and a colouring book, and a DVD to watch."

"Seriously, Sam?" Dean asked, eyebrow raising.

"Well, what are you making?" Sam said, pouting.

"Some cake," Dean smiled, "For Luce."

The two brothers looked at each other for a moment.

"When the hell did we turn into housewives?"

"How's my favourite little nephew?" Sam asked as he walked into the child's room where he sat playing with his Buzz Lightyear and Woody action figures. The boy glanced up at his uncle and grinned before he replied in a tiny voice. Days had passed and the boy's health was back on track. He had Dean worried for a few days but with angelic 'uncles' the boy was soon running around again.

"good," Lucifer replied, "Can you play with me Uncle Sammy?"

"Of course," Sam nodded as slowly lowered himself down and sat beside the child. "What are Woody and Buzz doing?"

"Hunting," Lucifer replied, "They are gonna catch a werewolf and then stab in-in the heart with this!"

The boy held up a small pencil.

"Hmm, I don't know if a lead stake to the heart would kill a werewolf buddy," Sam said, "Maybe we should-"

"Silver bullet! I forgot, thanks uncle Sammy!" Lucifer said, scurrying over to his toy box. He opened the lid and began to toss out each toy over his shoulder; majority smacking Sam across the shoulder, startling him. "Here it is! A gun!"

The gun was a nothing more then a few pieces of brightly coloured lego smartly connected to make a gun.

"Pew! Pew! The werewolf is dead! Woody shot him in the head with a silver and Buzz lasered him to death! Yeah!" Lucifer cried, his voice cracking as he jumped up throwing a small wolf figurine in the air. Sam dodged the flying wolf and chuckled when Lucifer suddenly pounced on him, knocking him over onto his back.

"Hey! You little jerk!" Sam chuckled, Lucifer sat on the hunter's stomach grinning

"Let's go Bulls-Eye!" Lucifer cried, smacking Sam on the side. "Ride like the wind, Bullseye! But dont pass any wind! Remember what daddy said! No more onions!"

"You're crazy," Sam grinned as he sat up, Lucifer sitting in his lap. "Want me to read you a story before sleep?"

"Yeah," the boy shot up and ran to his bookshelf, pulling one of the two books in his bookshelf. "Read Wooby?"

"I hate Ruby. Let's read Hungry Caterpillar instead," Sam replied. The boy nodded and skipped back to his uncle. Settling onto Sam's lap, the child rested his head back against the man's chest as Sam began to read the timeless classic tale about a hungry caterpillar.

* * *

It was how Dean found his brother and son twenty minutes later. Asleep on the ground, surrounded by toys. Dean carefully pried Lucifer from Sam's arms as the fluttering of wings announced the presence of Gabriel and Castiel. The older angel smirked as he pulled the gigantic hunter into his arms and then disappeared as Castiel stood beside Dean watching the hunter lovingly cover the child up for the night.

"Let's have another baby Dean," Castiel suddenly announced. Dean turned his head slowly to face the angel.

"What?"

"A baby," Castiel said, almost shyly.

"Cas- we're both men- or man-angels, we cant have babies," Dean chuckled.

"We could adopt?" Castiel shrugged.

"Come on Cass, let's just go to bed," Dean smiled, his arm swung around the angel's waist bringing him in near for a chaste kiss.

* * *

Lucifer's third time at his new daycare found him being pushed along on a bike by a new friend, a boy by the name of Jared. As Lucifer sat with his feet on the front handles as Jared pushed from the back. Both boys giggling as they ran around the yard into circles. Jesse was sitting by the sandpit watching all the children play as Tane sat on the ground, watching a few small children engaging in water play. Robin was supervising the children as they painted and Sophia was inside, busy preparing the children's lunch.

"Faster!" Lucifer grinned as Jared sprinted past Tane for the fourth time.

"I'm going faster! You're too heavy!"

"You're too weak!" Lucifer replied, as Jared turned sharply. Lucifer squealed in delight as he was thrown off the bike.

"Woah! Shit! I mean sugar! Luce you okay buddy?" Tane asked as he shot up and knocked over the tub which held all the water. "Aww nuts."

Lucifer stood up and shook the dirt off his clothes. He nodded with a grin at the man as he climbed back onto the bike.

"Luce, Jared, not too fast this time," Jesse called out, "Otherwise you might get hurt."

"Okay," the boys replied in unison. And of course the boys were racing around yet again, much to Jesse's annoyance.

"Boys," Robin smirked.

"Ahh shoosh," he grumbled, "Oi! Slow down!"

The elder of the boys only slowed down as he was suddenly in need of a toilet break.

"I be right back, Luce don't let anyone take the bike," Jared said as he scrambled into the bathroom. Lucifer sat patiently swinging his feet from the bike as he was approuched by a child his height but chubbier.

"Give me bike!" the boy demanded as he took hold of the handle and shook the bike. Lucifer stumbled off but kept his hand on a handle.

"It's our bike," Lucifer said, shakily standing his ground. From the sandpit Jesse arose, nose flaring as Tane gave a loud annoyed grunt.

"Mark! Are you being nice?" Robin said, sharply from the art corner. The child looked up to find Jesse stalking towards him and released the bike, stumbling backwards. And the moment he did, the other child pushed the bike into the blonde boy, knocking him to the ground. Lucifer let out a startled cry as the three carers bolted towards the scene, followed by little Grace whose hands were covered in blue paint. A blue finger was wagging at the other child as she said in a firm voice;

"Hey! Dont touch my boyfriend!"

Tane pulled the shaking child to his feet and looked him over.

"You okay?" Tane asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"Thank you Mark, but I cant let you ride on the bike if you're being silly with your friends," Jesse said, firmly as he removed the bike from the child as he threw himself to the ground and threw a tantrum. "Do you want the bike back, Luce?"

The boy shook his head as he clung on tightly to Tane's hand, Jared returned shaking his hands dry from water. He stared at his new friend and then at Mark who was still in the middle of a tantrum.

"Did Mark try to snatch again?" Jared sighed, with a huff. "He needs to learn how to share."

"He does, doesn't he Jared," Robin said, as Tane and Jesse exchanged an annoyed glance.

"And here I thought he was settling it well today," Tane grunted, glaring at the tantruming boy. "Come on, Luce, we'll go and play with the water."

Lucifer nodded but surprisingly, he reached for Grace's hand and pulled her along. "You come too Jarry?"

The other child nodded and followed Grace and Lucifer to where Tane was sitting with a suprised smile. The three children sat and played happily with the boats and sea creatures floating in the water.

* * *

A month had passed since Lucifer started at the centre and the days were passing quickly, it was already August. Dean had watched his child grow from an insecure and troubled child to a confident, bright and happy boy. He spent three days from nine in the morning to three in the afternoon at the daycare, willingly, often dressed and ready to go before Dean would enter his room. He would come home with much art and pencil drawings of his family, and with long stories about his girlfriend Grace, and his best friend Jared, and his teachers. He would often go to school with stories that amazed the teachers- about werewolves, wendigos, vampires, demons and angels.

Unbeknowest to the Winchesters the centre staff had worked out who the family was- the men who stopped the apocolypse. Lucifer's stories were their source of knowledge but none of them seemed bothered by the fact that they had the devil in their centre. They were as fond of the child as his family was.

Michael was visiting and when Dean called out for Lucifer, announcing Michael's presence; Lucifer screamed in delight dropping Woody and Buzz to come running down to see his brother. In his excitement he missed the first step and as Dean and Sam screamed in horror, Michael raised a hand and prevented the child's painful decline. Instead he floated down towards the adults, eyes wide with surprise.

"You silly duffer," Dean said jokingly, though his heart pounded against his chest. Sam chuckled weakly as Michael pulled him brother into his arms.

"I missed you this much!" Lucifer stretched his arms out and then wrapped them around the angel's neck for a tight hug.

"I've missed you too, Lucifer," Michael smiled. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Lucifer nodded as the three other angels in the family appeared beside Michael. Castiel smiled at Dean and Gabriel raised his eyebrows up and down at Sam. Azrael glared at Bobby who simply whacked him across the head.

"You still owe me a buck," Bobby announced. Azrael grumbled as he fished through his vessels pants. "Pay up."

"I ain't gonna ask," Dean chuckled as he took Lucifer into his arms. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Michael smiled, "Things have been quiet for a few weeks now. It appears humanity is settling into a peaceful, there has been no outrageous behaviour for some time, hopefully this will continue."

"Yeah, there's been nothing on the news either beside things from weeks ago," Sam nodded. "Thank God."

"Thank us," Dean grunted.

"Did you bring me a baby brother, Michael?" Lucifer asked, Dean looked up startled.

"Why do want a baby brother for buddy?"

"To play with," Lucifer replied, "Jared has a baby brother too and Grace too!"

Dean smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair. "I don't think we can get you a baby brother buddy. Babies aren't toys."

"We could adopt?" Castiel shrugged, innocently. Dean stared at his angel and then smirked.

"You implanted this idea in his head didn't you?" Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

"Maybe," Castiel shrugged.

* * *

No this isnt being turned into an Mpreg- thats already beene done by me...

Oh and thanks muchly for the reviews!

peace and chicken grease!

Afro


	14. Chapter 14

Title: An eternal punishment.

Summary: Lucifer loses the final battle, and Michael decides his punishment; life as a human child. But is it a punishment for the devil or the hunters who are given the three year old devil to look after.

Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Sam/Gabriel

* * *

Chapter 14: Songs and Engagements

* * *

"I'm a li-lel teaplot! Short and splat!" Lucifer sang loudly performing the actions to the well-loved nursery rhyme. "Here is my handle! Here is my spout! When I get all teamed up then I SHOUT! Tip me over and pour me out!"

"Woo! What are you going to sing next?" Gabriel asked; the angel was roped into babysitting duties, as Castiel had joined the brothers on a hunt for a change. "Sing that Wiggles song you really like, about Old Man Tucker! I love that song!"

"Okay," Lucifer nodded, before he broke out into song, unknowing to the fact that Gabriel was recording him on his smart phone. "Get out the way! Old Man Tucker! You're too late to get your SUCKER!"

The archangel chuckled as he sent the video to Dean's phone.

"How about Hickory Dickory Dock?" Gabriel asked. Lucifer nodded before he began to click his tongue and wave his fist like an old grandfather clock!

"Hickily Dickily Dock! The mouse ran up the cock! The cock struck one! The mouse ran down! Hickily Dickily Dock! Hickily Dickily Dock! The mouse ran up the cock! The cock struck twoooooo-"

Gabriel was on the floor rolling with laughter as Lucifer continued.

"The mouse said 'Boo!' Hickily Dickily Dock!"

* * *

"Stupid Gabriel and his bad timing!" Dean grumbled, when his phone announced loudly in the middle of a vampire nest that he had received a new text. Of course it didn't take long for the two hunters and the angel to be surrounded by a dozen sharp fanged vampires. "Look; before you lot try and kill us, can I please check this message- it's a video actually. Let me watch it and then we'll get on with it!"

The vampires, his brother and lover stared at him with raised brows when Dean pressed play, "Aww, its my little man!"

"_Get out the way! Old Man Tucker! You're too late to get your SUCKER!"_

Cass and Sam let out an aww, as the vampires continued their stare down.

"What the hell?" one asked when suddenly he was taken by surprise and decapitated.

Soon enough, the nest was destroyed and the Winchesters were on the way home, looking forward to hearing more songs.

* * *

"Daddy!" the youngster slid off his chair and ran towards his father's open arms, practically flying into the man; knocking him back a few feet. "I made you a painting, daddy! It's a dinosaur! Come and see, I put it in your room so I can surprise you! It's a big T-Rex with really short arms, uncle Glabby says that the T-Rex was really angry cause it couldn't reach his willy!"

"Gabriel!" Sam scolded, as Dean shook with laughter.

"I don't understand," Castiel said confused.

"He couldn't bash his candle!" Lucifer said, confidently, Dean fell to his knees his laughter taking over. "It's not that funny daddy!"

"Oh God!" Dean struggled to breathe. "Yes it is! Gabriel! You're terrible!"

"I still do not understand," Castiel said, his head falling to one side in utter confusion.

* * *

"Hi daddy!" Lucifer grinned, from the middle of the sandpit. He, Grace and Jared were in the process of digging a 'gigantic hole to China!' Dean waved back at the small child who turned back to his friends, and continued to help with their operation to get to the other side of the world.

"Don't you want to go home?" Dean asked. Lucifer shook his head, when Tane let out a woot! Dean snorted, "First he didn't want to stay. Now he doesn't want to leave!"

"That's a good thing," Tane chuckled, "Though, Luce we close at six, and I'm out of here as soon as the bells toll!"

"That's okay," Lucifer replied, "I can sleep on my bed sheets."

"No you cant, I'm taking your sheets home for Sam to wash," Dean informed, "If you want to go to Gracie's birthday party this week, you're going to have to go home Luce."

"Go _away_ Luce!" Grace ordered, "Otherwise I'll miss you on Saturday!"

Lucifer let out a huff, but nodded, "okay, bye bye, Gracie and Jarrey!"

"bye Lucy!" his two friends waved him off as Dean scooped him up into a big cuddle. "Hi daddy!"

Dean grinned as the child gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Bye kiddies, See ya next week Tane."

"Later Dean," Tane chuckled, "Grace please don't tell people to go away again."

"You always tell Jesse to go away," Grace replied.

"Jesse is- never mind, just build your hole."

* * *

"Where we going daddy?" Luce asked, as he skipped to keep up with Dean's longs strides. "Are we gonna go to the book shop."

"Not today buddy," Dean replied, rubbing Luce's tiny knuckles between his thumb as he held the child's hand. "We have to go and get a present for Grace. Should we get her lipstick?"

"She's too pretty for lipstick," Luce responded, Dean snorted amused. "Grace likes ponies and books daddy."

"Alright, well I remember Sam loved watching My Little Pony," Dean chuckled, "Maybe they have Pony toys, come on Luce, lets go check it out."

"Okie dokie," Luce nodded, before he stopped skipping, forcing Dean to stop with him, "Hold me daddy? I'm tired…"

"C'mere," Dean chuckled, pulling the boy into his arms, as they neared the toys. "Here we go, which one should we get Grace? Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Im going to get Uncle Sammy Pinkie Pie."

"I think we should get Gracie all of them daddy!" Luce said excitedly.

"Oh, here six pack, with all of them," Dean nodded, "I think I like Applejack the most, he looks the most normal. Or she. I don't know."

"Look daddy! Jessie from Toy Story!" Luce said pointing at the box. "And she has Bullseye with her!"

"You want that for Christmas?" Dean asked, carrying the boy to the register and paid for the toy.

"Yeap!" Luce nodded. "Can we get a new book daddy?"

"Alright, Cass can read it to you,"

"You cant read anyway," Luce giggled.

"Cheeky brat," Dean chuckled, "lets go get you a book. What do you want?"

"Ten books!"

"One!"

"Aww," Lucifer frowned, "Okay! I want a Charlie and Lola book, daddy!"

"Alright, whatever that is," Dean chuckled.

* * *

"Here, jacket on," Dean ordered, "Its bloody freezing outside."

"But daddy! I have too many clothes on," Lucifer whined. "Its not that cold! You're exxajaring again!"

"What?" Dean asked, his brow rising, humorously. "Do you mean exaggerating?"

"Uh huh," Lucifer nodded, as Dean zipped up his jacket. "I'm hot."

"You can take it off once we get to Grace's house okay?" Dean smirked. "Come on, lets go."

"What about her present Dean?" Castiel asked with a smile, "I have wrapped it up and placed it in a bag with a ribbon."

"Yeah, give it to Luce, he can carry it."

"And daddy can carry me!"

"yeah, alright, come here," Dean chuckled, as he pulled the boy into his arms. "Take the bag from Cass buddy."

Luce reached over and was handed the said bag by the angel. "Thank you!"

* * *

"I hate clowns," Sam murmured as he sat tensely beside his brother and the two angels watching as a dozen children sat giggling at the party clown who was showing off magic tricks.

"Don't worry, I'll smite him if he tries anything," Gabriel chuckled as Luce let out a delighted scream along with the other children when the clown pulled a rabbit from a hat.

"Where did he- how did that rabbit appear?" Castiel asked, confused. Dean chuckled, "I think I understand why Sam does not like clowns."

Dean smirked, as Luce stood up and ran towards them, his smile contagious, causing a ripple of smiles amongst the four men.

"What's up, little man?" Dean asked as he pulled the child into his arms.

"Can we get a clown like this one?" Luce asked.

"No!" Sam interjected. Luce glared at him and stuck out his tongue for good measure!

"Grace speaks about Luce every minute of the day!" her mother laughed, "Before he started all we heard about was Jared being her best friend. Her father almost had a heart attack when she announced in the middle of dinner that Luce was her boyfriend!"

Dean chuckled as several of the other mothers giggled.

"Alexa told me she was to be a bridesmaid next week at their wedding!"

Dean choked on his soda as the ladies all awed! This wedding talk was news to him!

"That's what I said," Dan said, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for a son-in-law yet…"

Dean nodded, agreeing with his future daughter-in-law's father! "Tell me about it!"

* * *

"He's getting married this week at school," Dean smiled, as Gabriel carried the sleeping child to his bed. "Tane forgot to mention my son was engaged."

"Are we invited?" Castiel asked, "I would like to see a human wedding. I've never been to one."

"Neither have we," Sam chuckled.

"We could always sneak in and watch," Gabriel suggested. "With out him knowing."

"When the hell did he propose?" Bobby asked.

"I'm pretty sure Grace did the proposing," Sam snorted, "I cant see Luce proposing!"

* * *

Awww, Luce is 'engaged' and youre all invited to his wedding next chapter.

In other news. Im not dead! Hopefully I'll keep updating this until I finish it, it's a fun story to write.

Also I'd like to give a thank you to everyone who has been reviewing even though I haven't been updated, you guys are awesome and I love reading every review! The first thing I do in the morning after posting a new chapter is check for reviews so yeap, I love each one!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


End file.
